


A Visit Home

by Neji85



Category: K (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neji85/pseuds/Neji85
Summary: Yuki has decided after so long that it's time for her to visit home and heads from her job in Yokohama to Shizume cityA K project crossover FanFiction with bungo stray dogsI'm keeping Tatara and Mikoto alive it's just to sad to have them dead
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/OC, Yata Misaki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Yuki was looking out the window of the ADA in a dazed state thinking back to the last time she was home. 

'didn't exactly leave on good terms. I should probably remedy that besides it's been too long and Misaki is probably mad at me.' 

she brushed her hand against a bandage that covered her Homra insignia and sighed. 

'ok that settles it then.' 

She walks into the presidents office to ask for permission. She was lucky enough to receive it and started heading for her apartment to pack some stuff. on her way there she see's a mop of brown hair and the flutter of a cote. she stopped. 

"what is it Dazai? I don't have all day." 

"oh Yuki as sharp as ever I see." 

"what is it?" 

She looks at him annoyed. 

"I wanted to know where you're going." 

"home obviously." 

"no. I herd you talking with the president about taking some days off work, and that doesn't sound like you so I'm going to say you're taking a vacation. so where are you going?" 

She sighed knowing he won't leave until she tells him. 

"I'm gonna go back and visit my original home. and don't you dare fallow! got it!" 

She pointed at him to emphasize her point. he only smiled and I turned away. 

"Geez something tells me this is gonna be a long visit home."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki stepped off the train finally arriving at her destination. Shizume city. She walked off the train and onto the platform. she went over to a trash can and took off the bandage covering her homra mark and started heading in the detection of a particular bar she called home. little did she know a curtain brunette was fallowing her. 

Yuki's POV

She looked up at the sky. 

'I wonder how they'll react seeing me after so long. not to mention looking like a normal member of society.' 

she chuckled to herself at the thought. she saw a flash of blue fabric and ducked into a ally. two people dressed in blue walked by the ally and continued passed. I sighed and stepped out of the ally and continued. 

'I see the blues are still as diligent as ever trying to keep the peace.' 

heading forward finally the Bar was in sight. I stopped in front of the door and take a deep breath and walk in. the bell on the door jingles gaining the attention of the man behind the counter. 

"welcome madam. what can I get you today?" 

a man with purple shades on said smiling. 

"a glass of water and maybe a nice hello from my family." 

the moment I spoke the entire room went silent. 

"Yuki... is that you?" 

"heh. hay Mr Kusanagi long time no see." 

"Yuki, you've returned." 

I look up to see Mikoto standing on the top of the stairs with Anna and Tatara. 

"hey Yuki." 

Tatara waved Anna walked up to me tugging on my shirt. 

"Yuki you're red. I missed it." 

I smile patting her head. there was a squeaking of a chair I looked over to the sound there and walking towards me was a hazel eyed boy that I knew so well. he was a little taller than me and was wearing a beanie. 

"Misaki..." 

I breathed. 

"I'm sorry I-" 

I didn't get to finish my sentence as he hugged me, I was so surprised. 

"you idiot. where the hell were you?..." 

"I'm sorry." 

I hugged him. 

"but I'm back home." 

he let go. 

"what have you been doing all this time?" 

"I've been in Yokohama working in an office of a detective agency." 

everyone laughed. 

"you work as an upstanding citizen Yuki." 

Kusanagi laughs. 

"yeah I know. weird. right?" 

suddenly the door swung open. 

"well, well, well, and here you told me you hated bars. and who knew you had such a sexy tattoo my belladonna~" 

I stiffened at the voice, I turn around and standing there is Dazai. 

"oooh Yuki brought a boy home~" 

Tatara sang. 

"WHAT!" 

Misaki shouted. 

"no, I did not! and you!" 

I pointed at him. 

"I told you not to fallow me!" 

everyone was staring although in Misaki's case glaring. 

"oh but how could I let my beautiful belladonna travel alone. it's dangerous." 

"I'm not your belladonna." 

I frown at him. 

"ah! you wound my heart!" 

he exclaimed dramatically; apparently Misaki has had enough and yelled. 

"who the hell are you?! and who the fuck fallows a girl home! that's so creepy." 

Dazai turned to the other men in the room. 

"ah. my apologies, I'm Dazai Osamu. I work in the agency with Yuki as a detective." 

he smiled. 

"as well as a troublemaker." 

I mutter under my breath, unfortunately he heard me. 

"oh don't be like that~ I just like to keep things interesting my belladonna~" 

he said smiling down at me. my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

"whatever! how did you even manage to leave work. I thought Kunikida had you on a tight leash." 

"yeah. I gave him the slip, Atsushi is covering for me~" 

I sighed. 

"what's done is done I guess. hay Kusanagi-" 

he snapped his head in my direction. 

"is my room still here? I mean you know." 

he smiled. 

"of course. this is your home after all." 

I smile. 

"thanks. I'm really quickly gonna put my stuff away then I'll be back, ok." 

everyone nodded as she went upstairs.

Dazai POV

I watched her head upstairs. I felt many pairs of eyes on me an especially angry pair from the boy in the beanie. I sit down at the bar. 

'well I may as well drink something while I'm here. I have a feeling things are gonna get interesting.' 

I turn to the bartender and ask for a glass of whisky. the bartender nodded and set down my drink. 

"so I imagine you have questions." 

I look at them. 

"hell yeah! first why did you fallow her?" 

"I was curious. she was acting out of the ordinary so I decided to see what was happening for myself. but I never thought she'd come to a bar out of all places. whenever I asked her to go drinking with me she always says no and that she hates Bars." 

I said tapping my glass looking at my drink I smile to myself. 

"you're definitely not from around here. if you were you wouldn't even set foot in this bar." 

Yata smirked. 

"oh and why's that? it seems like a pretty nice place." 

"a fire burns here that nobody would want to unleash." 

"Yata that's enough!" 

I looked to the bartender. 

"so what is this place really? judging by what he said this isn't your ordinary bar." 

"your right about that. your sitting in a den of wolves and you're currently surrounded by the pack itself." 

I laugh. 

'this is interesting~ I'm definitely glad I fallowed her.' 

"she told me she was going home. so I must assume she's a wolf too." 

"one of our fiercest." 

a boy who had light brown hair and an earring said. 

"by the way... I'm Tatara Totsuka." 

and from there proceeded to introduce me to everyone. 

"I see. pleased to meet you. what was Yuki like when she was here?" 

Tatara pointed to a picture on the wall with a girl with white hair a red plaid skirt on thigh high socks a button up shirt and tennis shoes on. she had her hair in long low loose pink tales. I just started laughing. 

"I see." 

the boy that was known as Yata Misaki was still staring at me. 

"what is it? you've been staring at me, ever since I came in the building." 

"what are you to her?" 

I grin. 

'interesting~' 

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. 

"wouldn't you like to know~" 

he narrowed his eyes at me he turning away. 

"whatever." 

and headed upstairs. I chuckle and sat back down. the bartender known as Kusanagi looked at me seriously. 

"so in all seriousness what is Yuki to you?" 

I thought for a second. 

"honestly I have no idea. but I definitely know one thing she's the only woman who I truly care about. as well as the only person who's ever been able to knock me off my feet." 

I chuckle looking at the bartender. 

"I'm glad she had a place that she could truly call home, and people that care about her. it truly makes me happy to know that." 

I smile to myself looking at my drink.

Yuki POV

I look around my room everything is the way I left it. I smile, hearing a knock on the door I open it to see Misaki. I smile and move out of the way to let him and shut the door behind him. he sat down on my bed with a huff. 

"what's wrong Misaki?" 

"I don't like him." 

"yeah, he has that effect on people most of the time." 

"yeah but it's annoying having you come back after six years only to have some guy show up!" 

I giggle a little. 

"are you jealous Misaki?" 

he huffed. 

"don't be stupid. I'm only keeping the promise we made." 

"thank you Misaki." 

he looks away. 

"whatever. anyway we have unfinished business." 

he held up my collection of throwing knifes. when I looked closer I saw that there were a couple of new ones he noticed me staring at them. 

"yeah, I grabbed some from Saru without him noticing it's not like he's gonna miss them anyway And besides after all this time you owe me a Mach." 

"sounds fun let's do it!" 

I took my knifes from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki POV

I strapped on all my knives and we headed downstairs Kusanagi looked at us. 

"are you off hunting for some pray or are you guys gonna have some fun?" 

he smirked. 

"we're gonna have a match." 

all the guys looked up at this Dazai seemed especially interested. the king got up. 

"it's been a while since we saw a fight between our princess and the crow. I'll be the ref for this."

he got up and everyone fallowed. we made our way to an abandoned warehouse. Kusanagi opened the door to show a big empty space. 

"well this should be good to let loose on right?" 

he looked at me. 

"it's perfect." 

me and Yata stepped into the middle of the room. 

"ok. you guys know the rules. the first to get burned loses. no killing each other. no life threatening injuries. oh, and one more thing not too much property damage this time it took us forever to fix this place the last time you had a Mach." 

we both nodded, while Mikoto was going over the rules that we all know by heart but he still said them knowing Yata and I have a tendency to go overboard in fights. out of the corner of my eye I see Kusanagi whisper something to Dazai. probably a warning about keeping what he was about to witness a secret and if he didn't probably some type of thereat. although knowing Dazai that would make him more interested. I mentally sigh. 

'ok time to focus!' 

"on the count of three. one. two. three. fight!" 

at the moment Mikoto said that word me and Yata charged at each other. I grabbed a couple of my knives and through them in his direction. a couple flew past with the third being blocked by his skateboard. 

"you're getting rusty Yuki~" 

Yata smirked. 

"am I?" 

I snapped my fingers. suddenly large pillars of fire erupted where my knives landed. Yata jumped back away from the flames. 

"wow! you're not wasting any time in getting to the fun." 

"of course, it's been six years. you really think I'm gonna hold back?" 

"then I suppose I should do the same!" 

he got on his skateboard gaining speed, skating around me. fire trailing after him cutting off any escape roots that I could have taken, leaving a ring that isolated the two of us. he hoped off his bored and held up his fists covered in fire. I did the same. charging at each other at the same time dodging each other's attacks but continued until I felt a slight burn on my cheek. but I wasn't the only one to be burned Yata had one to Mach. 

"ENOUGH!!!" 

Mikoto yelled. 

"it's a tie again." 

we smirked at each other. 

"looks like we both got stronger." 

I hold up my first to him. 

"yeah. you've gotten stronger too. I would've thought you'd gone soft working as normal member of society." 

he chuckled we bumped fists grinning. 

"Yuki." 

I heard my name being called by Dazai as he walked up to me. 

"what is it?" 

"can you activate those flames again?" 

I knew what he was thinking although, if I'm being honest with myself I was a bit curious to see if it would work. I held up my hand covered in flames. he touched his finger to my four head while saying the words that activated his ability. 

"No longer human." 

kanji surrounded him, my flames were extinguished within less than a second. 

"so I guess even in this instance there's no exceptions to your ability." 

he smiled. 

"I had to see." 

I saw the king narrow his eyes at Dazai. 

"what did you do to her flames?" 

"I deactivated them. it's only temporary she can call on them anytime. I just stopped it for a bit is all." 

"who are you? you're clearly not like regular people. are you a strain?" 

Dazai looked at the king confused. 

"I don't know what a strain is.... but where I'm from we call people who have abilities gifted. my gift is 'no longer human' it deactivates any ability temporarily with a single touch no exceptions for any ability. so I guess you could call me anti gifted." 

"huh? try my power?" 

"but king! we don't know if-" 

he looked at me with a look that said this-is-not-up-for-discussion! I shut my mouth Mikoto activated his full power. his sword of domiciles appearing in the sky. he holds out a hand covered in flames similar to my own. he holds out his other hand with no flames, Dazai touches Mikoto's hand. everyone stares curiously his flames don't go out. 

"huh? interesting. you're the first person who still has power activated while I touched them."

finally Mikoto spoke. 

"Your ability as you so call it, is still having an effect on me. it lowers the strength of my flames."

Mikoto deactivates his power. 

"you are definitely an odd guy." 

"I'll take that as a complement." 

Dazai says happily, I sighed. 

"so where will you be staying?" 

"hmmm... I'm not sure yet, didn't think that far ahead." 

I slapped my hand to my four head. 

"you mean to tell me, you fallowed me all the way here and you have no idea where you'll stay!"

he gives a happy go lucky smile. 

"that's correct." 

I look at him annoyed. 

"hey, I have a idea!-" 

he says. 

"why don't I stay with you." 

"No Way!" 

Yata said glaring striate at Dazai who looked back at him. 

"why, what's wrong?" 

"what's wrong, what's wrong?! it's not appropriate for you to sleep in the same room with a girl!" 

Dazai just stared at Yata smirking. 

"you're a virgin aren't you?" 

"w-what?!" 

the other guys tried to hide their laughter, until Chitose shouted out. 

"he totally got you there Yata!" 

at that the rest of the guys started laughing. 

"shut up! you guys can just fuck off!" 

yata yelled with a face that resembled the color of a tomato. Dazai snickered until he felt something hit his head. 

"ow! Yuki why would you do that?" 

he wines. 

"because I don't like you picking on him." 

Dazai looks down at you. 

"oh then how bout I pick on you instead~" 

he said leaning closer to you. you take a knife out of it's holder and make a swipe at him. he jumps away easily laughing. 

"man He's insane if he's trying to piss her off on purpose." 

one of the guys said Dazai just smirked. 

"Yuki. you're still a hundred years to early to truly injure me." 

you huffed, knowing what he said was true but still not liking the thought. 

"whatever let's head back to the bar. then all of us can talk." 

not just referring to you and him but the whole clan. you turned around staring to head back to the bar. Everyone began to fallow.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki POV

They all made it back to the bar taking seats, finally Mikoto spoke. 

"so I guess this is gonna be a clan meeting with a guest. what a pain. Yuki, you know how I feel about stuff like this." 

"yeah, yeah. but it can't be helped since he fallowed me." 

you pointed over to Dazai who was just smiling and sitting at the bar listening. 

"anyway, other than him I want to know what's going on. did we lose some of our territory when I was away?" 

"no. why would you say that?" 

"while I was making my way to the bar today I saw some blues walking around." 

"what?!" 

"yeah has any big fights happened since I was away. no just the usual stuff." 

"that's weird. the other thing I wanted to ask is where's Saruhiko?" 

it suddenly got really quiet, everyone was avoiding eye contact. Yata slams his fist on one of the tables. 

"we don't talk about that traitor! he's dead to us!" 

"what what do you mean traitor?" 

"Yuki he joined up with the blues." one of the guys said. 

"and none of you thought it was a good idea to tell me about this! besides when did this happen?!" 

"about a month after you left to go on your adventure... we were going to tell you but we just didn't know how..." 

"we knew how close you and Yata were to him and we didn't want to take the chance of you accidentally burning down a building in your rage..." 

I opened my mouth but closed it again after thinking. cause technically they're probably right I would have gone and burned something down in a rage once you heard. I just sighed in annoyance Yata he looked over at you. 

"were gonna have a little chat with saru." a dark aura emanating from me. 

he smirked. "I'm in." 

"that aside." 

I turned to look at Kusanagi. 

"do you mind him using the guest room for now? I promise I'll figure something out later." 

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't mess with my bar." 

"thanks Kusanagi you're the best! and as for you!" 

I turn to Dazai. 

"house rules. no breaking things. no braking into things. no going in other peoples rooms and none of your old tricks. no freaking out customers with your constant flirting or asking some poor girl if she wants to join you in a double suicide. and no suicide attempts here either got it. if you're gonna do that stuff go back to Yokohama for it. also if I find out or find you braking any of these rules I brake you got it!" 

I give off a dark aura and light up my hand with flames to emphasize the point. 

"oh so scary Yuki. you're giving me shivers~"

Chitose spoke up. 

"umm Yuki.... just what kind of guy did you bring home?" 

"I didn't bring him home. he followed me damn it! maybe I should just call Kunikida to drag him back." 

in an instant Dazai was on his knees in front of you. 

"please don't! I'll behave, I swear!" 

he said looking up at you desperately. 

"Kusanagi." 

I call out. 

"what is it Yuki?" 

"can you get me a piece of paper?" 

"sure." 

he put down a paper and pen for you. you write down all the house rules you just listed as well as an introduction of the agreement. you gave Kusanagi back the pen. 

"but won't you still need this for him to-" 

"no." 

I cut him off taking out one of my knives holding it out to him. 

"singe." 

Dazai looks down at the knife. 

"isn't blood a bit much?" 

he looks up at you. you're look darkened. 

"this is my family. right now the only thing I would trust with you and any agreement that has to do with them is your blood." 

he smirked and took the knife cutting his finger letting the blood flow for a second. then he singed his name on the paper along with putting his thumb print down. 

"there you go." 

he gave the knife back. I nodded taking the paper. 

"I'll be holding on to this." 

I folded it up and put it in my pocket, I look back at him smiling. 

"see easy. now I'll show you to your room." 

he sighed fallowing behind. I took him up to the guest room where he put his stuff down then he follows behind me as I leave to go back downstairs. on the way I stopped by my room and put the contract in the drawer of my desk. I saw Dazai waiting for me outside. 

'at least I know he can fallow some rules.' 

we head back downstairs. 

"alright. now that that's done I'm gonna pay a visit to the blue dogs across town." 

Misaki stood up. 

"I'm going on my own. you can come next time." 

he huffed in annoyance, but he did listen. for some reason Misaki listened to me but not others. 

"well I'll see you guys in a bit." 

with that I left I made my way across town to the blues HQ and banged on the gates. 

"HEY BLUE DOGS GET SARUHIKO FUSHIMI OUT HERE!!! SARU I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!" 

I wait a bit till I see someone in blue walking up to the gate. it was Saruhiko. 

"I see your back after six years." 

he said as he opened the gate and stepped out closing it. 

"yeah. I am.... why did you leave our family?" 

"our family. that's rich coming from you. aren't you the one that left us first." 

"I never left. I was gonna come back." 

"after how long? for all we knew you would have been gone forever. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with losers doing nothing." 

"so that's what you say for the people who took us in off the streets. that's how you show your gratitude! where's your pride that Mikoto taught us to have!" 

"pride.. I burned that away long ago. you can even see for yourself." 

he pulled down the neck of his shirt to show the place where his Homra mark used to be. all that was left was a burn. 

"that's what's left of my pride." 

my eyes grew wide with anger. 

"YOU TRAITOR!!!" 

I through a couple of knives that he dodged easily. 

"well now. looks like I struck a nerve~" 

he took out a few of his own knives, throwing one that cut my cheek. 

"you sound like Misaki. he said the same thing when I left although there were some other things we said too. isn't that right Mi~Sa~Ki?~" 

he through a knife in a detection of a tree near by. two people fell out of the branches I looked over to see Misaki and Dazai. 

"what the hell is he doing here?" 

'Misaki I pretty much expected but Dazai.... Geez I should really just label him a stalker by now.'

"oh. what do we have here a new member of homra? no you can't be that I would have seen you witch means... Yuki made a new friend or perhaps a boyfriend maybe? but either way I'm gonna have fun cutting him to pieces!" 

he took out another bunch of knives running towards the two boys behind. 

"I don't think so! we still haven't said hi yet!" 

I take out another knife using it to block him. 

"this is between you. me. and Misaki. not a normal civilian." 

"oh? but he's not normal and I think you already know that. you can smell it on him can't you?"

you narrow your eyes. 

"of course you can. the smell of blood, of no redemption, the smell of death. of course you can for you are covered in it too." 

my eyes widened, I lost my balance. only a handful of people knew about that Misaki being one of them but definitely not Saruhiko. 

"oh what's wrong Yuki? it looks like you're losing your edge~" 

I glare up at him. 

"not even close! I'm just getting started!" 

I run at him making a couple of jabs at him with my knives. 

"you'll pay for your betrayal!" 

I manage to make cut on his cheek. 

"there now we match!" 

he smirks. 

"now it's getting interesting! show me more!" 

you exchange blocks and hits for a while until you felt someone and pull you away. 

"now, now, that's enough I think. you both made your point." 

you looked up to the person who was holding you. 

"Dazai?" 

he had knife in his hand that he used to block one of the ones saru through at you. 

"Yuki you made your point. I think it's time we should leave." 

"what? but-" 

he lowered his voice. 

"look around we were surrounded." 

"damn it!" 

"you can get him back next time. for now let's retreat." 

"fine. Misaki let's go, Kusanagi will probably be yelling at us but it's better then getting put on the bench." 

he just nodded and we started heading back to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Once you all got back to the bar, you were greeted with a lecture from Kusanagi. 

"really you challenged the blues! do you have any idea how stupid that was!" 

"probably very. but I wanted to face Saru and hear it from him. he seems a lot more twisted than before." 

"yeah he began to get that way after you left on your journey to find what life was like outside the city was like. then he started getting moody everyday. it started getting worse and worse till he finally left." 

one of the guys said. 

"I think he was into you." 

"what no he wasn't!" 

"he totally was Yuki. you're just too dumb to notice." 

"what! I'm not dumb! you want a fight, I'll give it to you!" 

Dazai was sitting at the bar smiling watching you argue with your family. Kusanagi walked up to him while polishing a glass. 

"aren't you even a bit weirded out or scared by her. I mean, I bet you never seen her act this way right?" 

"it's true that I was surprised. but I like seeing her be herself it's a lot more fun and interesting that way, and it makes me more and more curious about her. like I want to know more." 

"really.. most guys would think she was crazy." 

"you're one weird guy Dazai Osamu." 

"yeah I get that a lot." 

'actually I'm more surprised that she's not scared or weirded out by me after all I was scum of the underworld' 

he thought, his look more serious this time tapping the ice in his glass. 

"Dazai." 

"hmmm?" 

he looked over in the direction of the person that called his name. 

"what's up? you're looking rather serious, is something wrong?" 

"no it's nothing Yuki. although I do wonder about that Fushimi guy and his full capabilities." 

he smirked. 

"whatever your thinking no." 

"what? why? I haven't even-" 

"just no. it's not the same here as Yokohama. we are at the very border of the underground that stretches far in this city. you know what that means." 

he sighed. 

"your right. I'll behave. besides it's not like I can be up to no good when I made you a promise. not to mention you had me singe it in my own blood. so mean by the way." 

he got up and started walking over to you. by this time the bar became silent with curiosity as to what you two are talking about. 

"you know exactly why I made you do that. I told you." 

he smirked, but it almost instantaneously replaced with one of his happy go lucky smiles. he took her hand in his. 

"yes, yes, I know it'll all be ok. it's not something you need to worry about." 

Yuki sighed. 

"whatever. as long as 'it' does come looking here then I guess it's ok. also let go of my hand."

"what? can't I hold your hand my belladonna it's so calming." 

"no. now let go." 

he does as you say returning back to the bar where his drink was. 

"and what may I ask is 'it'?" 

Kusanagi asks. 

"trouble. trouble that will definitely be hard to deal with if it decides to get serious." 

"really Yuki. this is why I don't like having outsiders coming into our business, it's such a pain to deal with." 

Mikoto grunted. 

Dazai spoke. 

"I won't let that happen. I made you a promise remember and if they do decide to come well I can always-" 

"call the agency." 

she cut him off. 

"that's what you do if 'it' decides to follow." 

Dazai closed his eyes. 

"right call the agency." 

"good. well I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day since I picked a fight with Saru." 

"Wait Yuki! we still haven't gotten to your punishment decision yet." 

Kusanagi says as she was about to walk upstairs. 

"then talk it over with Mikoto. I'll listen to it later." 

she turned away heading to her room.

The next day came around and she was sitting at the bar with Yata and Dazai. 

"well we've decided your punishment." 

Kusanagi announced to you. 

"ok. what is it?" 

a deep voice came from the detection of the couch. 

"your benched." 

"what! come on!" 

Yata snickers. 

"what are you laughing at? you're babysitting her." 

Kusanagi said. 

"what the hell! why!" 

"you didn't stop her from fighting. and besides if someone doesn't keep an eye on her she'll just cause more trouble." 

"hey!" 

"it's true though." 

Yuki grumbles. 

"hey think of this as an opportunity." 

"what?" 

both Yuki and Yata turned to Tatara who just spoke. 

"yeah, you and Yata can take your friend around the city. I'm sure he'll love looking around. you could go to school island and visit the silver clan. they love having company." 

"what the hell? we aren't going there! no way am I going anywhere near that weird strain and the black dog! not to mention there king is so weird!" 

"wait. you mean while I was gone the silver king came down from the sky." 

"uh.. yeah. he claimed school island as his territory now." 

"why didn't you tell me this?!" 

"it didn't seem very important at the time..." 

"so you're telling me that the famed first king. the eternal king. the one that said to be immortal has come down after 70 years and you thought that isn't important!" 

"well there was so much going on..." 

Yata looked away guiltily, Yuki sighed. 

"well I guess I can't really argue with you there." 

"this immoral guy sounds interesting. I'd like to meet him." 

Dazai said speaking after a long time of observing the two. 

"me too! actually I never met the silver king." 

"I think you'll like him, he's very easy going." 

Izumo said. 

"he sounds interesting. let's go!" 

Yuki gets up and grabs her jacket from the coat hanger, heading for the door. Dazai gets up and fallows after. 

"come on Misaki!" 

"no way! I'm not going!" 

"do you still have that grudge against the black dog for kicking your butt in that one fight?"

Kusanagi smirks. 

"what! no! I just don't like going there. the silver clan is weird. I mean who names there clan after white rice!" 

"oh stop judging. we named ours after Kusanagi's bar." 

"yeah but-" 

"anyways... aren't you assigned as my babysitter." 

Yuki smirked. 

"aaahhg! god damn it Yuki!!!" 

he grabs his jacket, putting it on heading to the door. 

"that's what I thought." 

Yuki smirked and headed out the door. you all started making your way to school island.


	6. Chapter 6

You all made it to school island and were standing at the entrance. 

"wow! this place has gotten even bigger since I was last here!" 

"yeah. they renovated the place a bit anyway, follow me." 

yata went over to a wall that looked like it had a light up add on it but turned a knob turning out it was a hidden door. you followed him farther into the school until you came to a large building that looked like a dorm for students. 

"well were here." 

yata stopped at the door when they saw a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail. the boy looked up. 

"Kuroh..." 

Yuki whispers surprised, his head snapped in her direction his eyes widened. 

"Yuki...?" 

you both just stare at each other for a couple more seconds then you launch yourself at him tackling into a hug. 

"ah Yuki get off!" 

"it's been so long since I last saw you! how are you? how's everything?" 

"I'm fine. master ichigen passed away but, I'm now a part of the silver clan." 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know, I've been away for a while." 

he patted her head. 

"it's ok." 

"yeah but... I can't help but feel bad that I wasn't there for you when it happened." 

he gave a soft smile and patted Yuki on the head. 

"wait, you know the black dog?!" 

he said pointing at Kuroh annoyed. 

"I could say the same thing red clansmen." 

Kurohs eyebrow twitched. 

"Yeah, when I was younger back when My parents were still alive. my dad was friends with master Ichigen. when he visited him I would come with and we would play together. I remember you taught me how to make a flower crowns and we would sit in the yard doing that for hours. you were always so nice. I even remember I once thought you were a gir-" 

"okay! that's enough talking about the past!" 

he interpreted holding up a hand, Yata smirked at what he just heard, Kuroh frowned. 

"what are you looking at?" 

"nothing girly boy~" 

he teases. 

"grr! Yuki why are you with him?" 

"oh right, Yeah... it's kinda a long story, can we maybe go inside I'll tell you everything there I promise." 

he nodded they stared heading inside, when Dazai started to trail after them Kuroh blocked him. 

"and who might you be? I haven't seen you from any of the other clans before." 

you looked back. 

"he's a friend Kuroh, he won't do any harm. he already knows about the kings and other stuff as well." 

Kuroh nodded. 

"sorry. I didn't know you were Yukis friend." 

she could tell he was still on guard but he did relax a bit. 

"it's fine don't worry about it." 

he nodded and you all continued inside. you all went into a small apartment that looked like a dorm room for a student. 

"well it's not much, but it's home." 

he gave a warm smile looking at the place, Kuroh made tea you all sat down around a small table. 

"so anyway you said you had a long story Yuki?" 

"oh yeah I wanted to tell you I'm part of the red clan." 

"what?" 

"yeah see." 

you pulled down your shirt a little showing your clans insignia. he frowned at her. 

"now, I know you're probably a bit upset..." 

his eyebrow twitched again but he stayed silent waiting for your explanation. 

"well when My parents died when I was in middle school. during that time I was really depressed but I ended up making friends with Misaki and Saru. they made me feel happy and cared for a little while after we joined homra together. although I went on a bit of journey to explore what out side of the city was like." 

yata glared at her she flinched a bit. 

"as you can see Yata wasn't very happy about that." 

the chestnut haired boy looked away muttering something under his breath. 

"and him?" 

Kuroh gestured to Dazai who was smiling and staying silent. 

"oh well when I was out of town I got a job at a detective agency as a office worker to pay for living expenses. he kinda followed me here despite the fact I told you not to!!!" 

You glared at him. 

"hey it's not good for you to travel alone, and besides I was worried. you were acting out of the ordinary I thought you were being targeted by the port-" 

she elbowed him in stomach to shut him up. Yata looked at her narrowing his eyes a bit. 

"so is he your boyfriend?" 

Kuroh continues. 

"no. he's just one of the detectives that works at the agency." 

"ah. well I can't say that I approve of you joining the red clan but if you're truly happy there and well taken care of-" 

he stares at Yata with a serious expression. 

"then I suppose it's fine." 

Yuki nodded. 

"thank you Kuroh. they truly are like a family." 

Kuroh just sighed. 

"very well. anyway why did you guys come today?" 

just as you were about to open your mouth the door opens and silver haired man with a small cat on his shoulder walks in. 

"oh Kuroh we have visitors? oh and as well as the homras vanguard good to see you again." 

"yeah whatever... I'm just here as an escort." 

"don't be rude to my king!" 

Kuroh reprimands. 

"I don't take orders from dog- ow!" 

"don't speak to him that way!" 

Yata glared at Yuki rubbing his head. 

"oh! and ones a girl!" 

the cat jumped off the mans shoulder in a puff of smoke a girl appeared landing on the ground naked. 

"nya! Kuroh has a girlfriend~" 

"she's not my girlfriend! and Neko if you're gonna take human form put some clothes on!" 

"nya! but clothes are so uncomfortable I don't like them." 

"it doesn't matter! put some clothes on!" 

Yata was just hiding his face, Yuki just watched as it played out. Dazai was just watching curiously examining the girl. 

"stop staring you pervert!" 

she says as she punched him in the stomach. 

"Yuki that hurt..." 

the man with the white hair put his jacket over the girl covering her up. 

"I take it she's a strain?" 

Yuki says looking at the girl. 

"yes she is, she's actually a cat but she likes taking human form, from time to time." 

"that's right! I'm shiro's loyal clansman and domesticated house cat and I'm always loyal to Shiro! I love shiro nya~" 

you couldn't help but smile, with another puff of smoke she turned back into a cat jumping up on The mans shoulder where she she stayed. he took a seat next to Kuroh smiling. 

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm the first and silver king. I have a rather long name so it's a bit annoying so you can call me shiro." 

he says as he pets Neko on the head smiling. 

"I'm Yuki, I'm a part of the red clan as well as an old friend of Kuroh. I've been out of the city for a while and just came back. this here is another friend of mine his name is Dazai." 

"hello." 

"well it's always nice to have some new friends, but I must ask you-" 

he looked straight at Dazai. 

"how is it you have powers?"


	7. Chapter 7

"But I must ask you, how do you have powers?" 

Kuroh narrows his eyes. 

"it's quite interesting. I don't seance the power of the slate coming from you yet... there is something a power coming from you." 

"you are correct. I guess back where I'm from we have something similar to strains but instead they are born with the power and don't draw power from anything. we call those people gifted although I wouldn't exactly call myself gifted although I do have one. oh yeah! it's more like anti-gifted! my power negates other peoples power when I touch them no exceptions, well actually maybe that's not true. there was that one guy Yuki and Yata called him the red king, he said that his powers were weakened by it but other than that no effect. I was able to negate yuki's powers. my power to negate power only last's temporarily so after a couple hours she had it back." 

"interesting... so your power is similar to a strains, yet it doesn't work fully on kings but do on clansman. well it's always nice to learn something new things. well I should say welcome to Shizume city, since your a visiter here. I'm sorry for not doing that earlier." 

"it's fine. so is it true what they say about you, that you're immortal." 

"actually I was wondering that too." Yuki chimed in. 

shiro looks down smiling sadly. "yes it's true but I honestly don't know how I should feel about it. I've already outlived one person who is very precious to me, and thought of outliving more leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." 

"I'm sorry, we brought up a bad memories." 

he looked up smiling. "it's fine, you meant no harm. besides... I'm surprised that Kuroh had friends over. it makes me curious what type of person you are considering how serious he is all the time." 

Neko hopped off of shiro and on to Yuki. she petted the cat gently as she told the king about her and Kuroh's past. pretty soon the sky began to darken Yata looked outside the window then tapped the girls shoulder, she looked noticing the sky. 

"oh it's getting late we should probably head back." shiro nodded in understanding, Kuroh got up to walk you guys out. you reached the bridge Kuroh stopped. 

"this is as far as I go." 

"it was nice for you to visit, please come again Yuki." 

"I will don't worry." 

Yata grumbled under his breath, Kuroh glared at him. 

"preferably without the red clansman." 

"hey! it's not like I came here because I wanted to Black dog!" 

they kept glaring at each other. 

"ok and that's our sine to leave!" Yuki grabbed the back of Yata's shirt and stared walking. 

"Hey Yuki I wasn't done yet!" 

"it was nice to see you Kuroh!" 

Dazai gave a smile then started walking after the two, Kuroh sighed. "well at least I got to see Yuki again. I'm glad she found a place to call home. I better get back to shiro and Neko." with that he turned around and started heading back to the dorms. 

On the way back to the bar Dazai was silent Yuki looked at him. 

"what's wrong?" 

"nothing just thinking." 

"are you thinking about him?" 

Dazai stopped walking the minute she said that, looking at the ground. Yata and you stopped looking back over to him. 

"Yuki." 

he looked straight at the girl in the eyes. his eyes had hurt in them but also a warning, as if to say don't-go-there! 

the girl sighed. "right I get it. I get it." 

yata just looked at the two of them confused. 

"let's just get back." Dazai said as he continued walking. 

"what's with him?" 

"I said something without thinking and it brought up something painful. we should leave it be, don't worry he'll be back to his energetic self once we're back to the bar." 

"ok, if you say so." 

you all continued back soon reaching the bar you all went inside. 

"were back." 

"welcome back did you guys have a nice visit? some customers just arrived while you're gone."

he gestured to a table you looked over and froze. 

"what's wrong Yuki?" 

Dazai looked over to where you were looking and turned pail. there sitting at a large table was a man with a note book that had the kanji for ideal written on the cover. next to him was a boy with silver hair as well as a small girl dressed in a red kimono and a woman with a butterfly clip in her hair, as well as a boy with blond hair and a hat. the man with the note book looked up his eyes narrowing in on Dazai. he slowly got up walking over to him. 

"heeey Kunikida-wha!" 

the guy with notebook took Dazai's arm flipping him so he was laying on the ground, the guy put his foot on his back taking a deep breath then yelled. "so this is where you've been you walking waist of bandages! I take my eyes off you for one second then you're gone! and now we find you in a Bar! what the hell are you doing give me a reason why I shouldn't strangle you!" 

Dazai lifted his hand and pointed to Yuki, Kunikida turned his head. 

"huh, Yuki? what the hell are you doing here? you said you hate bars, you said you were visiting your family." 

Kusanagi narrowed his eyes looking at you. "this is the second time I herd that Yuki. you got something to say?" 

"no of course not! Kusanagi I would never hate this place!" 

he nodded still watching the seance, actually by this time all of homra was. 

"I am. this place is my home." 

Tatara came out of the kitchen. "oh my! did Yuki bring more friends home?" 

"no I didn't!" she looked at Tatara annoyed. "besides-" she turned back to Kunikida. "what are you doing here?" 

"were on a job, but we wanted to get some food before finding a place to stay." Atsushi chimed.

you look over past Kunikida. "wow! you brought almost everyone, this must be a big job." 

"yeah we followed a couple of executives from the port here." 

Yuki frowned. "why would they come here?" 

"who knows, but that's what where hear to find out." 

you sigh. "well we can talk about that stuff later, in the meantime introductions and dinner.-" you point to homra. "this is my family homra. homra meet most of the members of the armed detective agency."


	8. Chapter 8

After everyone was introduced yuki sat down at the bar. Kusanagi gave her, her favorite drink Kunikida turned Yuki. 

"why's Dazai here?" 

"he followed me." 

"why didn't you send him back?" 

"believe me I tried... but he was being stubborn so I figured I'd go with it for now." 

"Geez..." 

Kunikida scratched his head frowning, he looked over to Kusanagi. 

"how much damage did that idiot cause?" 

Kusanagi looked up from his work. 

"none so far..." 

"huh?! really are you sure you're not mistaken?" 

"hey! I was being good this time!" Dazai said from a corner of the bar where Kunikida tied him up. 

"bullshit! like I ever would believe that!" 

"it's true." 

Kunikida looked over at Yuki surprised. 

"I made him singe a contract with his own blood." 

"you what!?" 

Atsushi looked at her surprised and a little nervous, in fact all of the detective agency looked at you surprised. 

"what? it's my family I'm not taking any chances." 

"yeah... I guess you got a point there, he is the one that causes the most trouble out of all of us."

"hey! stop treating me like I'm some type of trouble maker!" 

"but that's exactly what you are." 

"why must you be so cruel to me belladonna?" 

"I'm not-" 

but before she finished her sentence Yata kicked Dazai. 

"stop calling her that!" 

Dazai looked up at him smirking. 

"jealous?~" 

"no! you're just annoying!" 

Yata turned around and walked over to the bar sitting next to Yuki huffing. Yosano gave you a look. 

"what?" 

"nothing Yuki~" 

she smirked, Yuki sighed. Yata spoke up again. 

"so what's this port you guys keep talking about? I heard him mention it before, but Yuki punched him before he could finish." 

gesturing to Dazai, Yuki stiffened Kusanagi noticed this looking her right in the eyes. 

"Yuki what did you get involved with?" 

"ummm you see.... it's not exactly like I got involved it's more like.... how do I explain?" 

she goes silent, Kusanagi turned to Kunikida. 

"so what is this port thing you're talking about?" 

Kunikida cleared his throat. 

"yes well, we call them the port as somewhat of a code name their real name is the port Mafia. they named themselves this cause in Yokohama they claim the ports as their territory." 

"Yuki." 

came a low growl, she slowly turned around to see Mikoto his aura lighting up a bit. 

"you already brought in one outsider, now there are more and you're telling me that you brought problems all the way from Yokohama to us. you know how much of a pain this is, we already have enough to deal with." 

"wait. Mikoto before you get worked up on this..." 

"what is it Izumo?" 

"what they're saying is filling in a lot of holes in our in-tell on the yakuza that's been causing problems in our territory lately." 

Mikoto sighed letting his aura flicker away. 

"Hey! why didn't you tell me any of this?!" 

"I was gonna, but then you pulled that stunt with the blues and you got benched." 

"grrrrrr!" 

"but thanks to you and your friends princess we got some pretty good information. so good job."

"so does that mean I can at least do rounds now?" 

"hmmm... what do you think Mikoto?" 

"that's fine but Yata has to stay with you at all times." yata nodded. 

"come on, I don't need a babysitter!" 

"prove it to me then." 

"ummm... excuse me but are you like some type of gang?" 

"huh!? what you say kid?!" Yata yelled at Atsushi. 

"ahh please don't kill me. I didn't mean to make you angry." 

"stop bullying him!" 

Yuki hit him, he glared at Yuki who glared right back. Kusanagi clapped his hands. 

"alright that's enough you two! Yata it's only natural that he would ask that they're visitors to Shizume, they don't know how things work around here. and by the way we were talking it'd be easy to think that." 

Kusanagi turned to the agency group. 

"we aren't really a gang per say... although others might think otherwise, but Shizume is overseen by seven different clans. each clan has a king, although it can get much more complicated if you go into a deeper explanation so I'll keep it simple. each clan also has a power we are the red clan. princess would you like to do the honors of showing your friends our power." 

she nods stepping forward holding out her hand flames appearing in her palm. 

"we have the power of flames." 

Atsushi nodded. Yuki extinguishers her flames letting her hand fall to her side, going back to the bar sitting down next to yata. 

"each king has their own territory as well. and it just so happens that the yakuza in our territory has been causing some trouble lately. we've been having some crazy things being reported in our information network. but now with what you guys said the pieces are all beginning to fit into place. Yuki you mentioned these guys are detectives right?" 

she nodded Kusanagi turned to Kunikida. 

"what do you say about working together? it'll get the work done faster and you'll get to take your guys back to Yokohama while we get our guys. it's a win win situation for both of us, what do you think Mikoto?" 

the red head took out a cigarette lightning it up with his flames. 

"I'm fine with it it'll make our work easier." 

"well what dose the agency think?" 

the bartender looked at the group, Kunikida was thinking Dazai spoke up. 

"we'll except your offer." 

"Dazai!" 

"Kunikida this is the best option for all of us. they have information on the city, while we have information on the mafia and they hold their word. I'd trust them if I were you." 

"you know bandages, I think that's the first thing I can agree on with you." yata said. 

"very well. Dazai has never steered us wrong before. he is a trouble maker for sure but, he is reliable when he needs to be. the armed detective agency will work with the red clan to put a stop to the yakuza and Mafia." 

Kusanagi nodded. 

"good to have you in. oh right! since you'll be helping us I'd probably be better to stay here at the bar, It'd be the safest place." 

"oh we couldn't ask you for that as well. It'd be asking to much." Atsushi said. 

"it's not a problem Dazai's been staying here." Kusanagi pointed to the man. 

"huh?! you've been freeloading off this place all this time!!! you idiot!!!!!" 

Kunikida started shaking him by the collar. 

"ah ku-ni-ki-da you're shaking me too much!" 

Dazai began to get dizzy, Kunikida dropped him on the ground with a click of his tung. 

"I'm sorry about my colleague." 

"it's fine. he's been well behaved, so I don't mind. the rest of you are welcome to stay here. It'd be better to have one headquarters anyway." 

"that's true. we'll take you up on that offer then." 

"you hear that king, we have more guests!" 

Tatara chimed, Mikoto just nodded his head with a grunt. 

"oh right! I should say this is our king the red king. Mikoto Suoh." 

"it's an honor to meet you." 

"it's nice to meet you guys too. by the way at homra we treat each other as equals. you are not a clansman so you have no reason to call me a king. you can just call me by my name. I've tried to get Tatara to stop calling me king but over the years, but it's proved to be impossible." 

"what king means to say is homra is a family and we all are equals here, welcome to the family!"

Mikoto grunted then nodded, everyone from the armed detective agency smiled and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I suppose now that we have all that out of the way. Yuki could you show all of your friends to there rooms?" 

she nods getting up. 

"hey guys this way." 

they follow her upstairs you lead them to two rooms. 

"sorry but we don't have to meany rooms, so you'll have to share. I hope that's ok." 

"it's fine Yuki. I mean you are putting us up for free and you're family's helping us with the case."

she nods. 

"oh there's one thing you should know about Mikoto, and that's he doesn't talk much and he glares a lot but he is very caring so please don't misunderstand if he's doing one of those things." 

"Yuki." 

she turns around to see Mikoto. 

"you talk to much, also your rounds are about to start soon so you better get ready. as for you guys." 

he looks over to the group of detectives. 

"if you need anything ask Izumo Kusanagi. he should also provide any information you may need. I'm gonna take a nap don't wake me unless you want to be burned to ashes." 

he walked inside his room closing the door behind him. 

"dose he mean that literally?" 

you nod. 

"yeah if he gets surprised or feels threatened, he'll burn whatever is in that direction as a defense mechanism. it's on instinct Tatara and Anna are the only ones able to wake him without getting burned." 

"who's Anna?" 

"you remember the little girl downstairs playing with the marbles." 

they nodded. 

"that's Anna. oh! well I better get ready for the rounds." 

she turns going into her room to get ready. the rest of them put the stuff in their room then head back downstairs. Kusanagi was behind the bar polishing glasses as usual the rest of the guys stared at the group of detectives curiously. 

"w-what is it?" 

Atsushi asked. 

"well we were wondering what kinda powers do you guys have?" 

"yeah, Yuki was saying that the people of the armed detective agency all have something called gifts." 

"yeah, yeah, sort of like strains!" 

"what are strains?" 

Yosano asked. 

"they're people that have powers that aren't given to them by kings." 

"so you received your powers from your king?" 

"it's like that for all of us except Anna. she's a strain but she's still part of our clan. Yata do you want to show them?" 

Yata sighed, getting up walking over to the detectives he pulled down his shirt a bit to show them his homra insignia. 

"everyone in our clan has this mark. it's a packed with our king and our pride. we stand tall and always fight no matter what. we are loyal and look out for our own, our family." 

Yata recited the vow that Mikoto told them when they joined. 

"so Yuki has that insignia as well?" 

"she sure does! I saw it." 

Dazai said yata looks at him in discussed. 

"so you're not just a stocker but a pervert too, gross!" 

"hey it's not my fault, she was wearing a tank top." 

he defended. 

"still a pervert." 

"why would you call him that for seeing her mark?" 

Yosano asked, Yata huffed turning away. Kusanagi decided to jump in at this point. 

"you see when the mark appears it's completely random where it'll appear. Yata also has very high morels especially when it comes to Yuki. he's very protective of her." 

"shut up Kusanagi! you talk too much." 

"I think the real question is how does Yata know where Yukis Mark is?~" 

Dazai said in a teasing voice. 

"grrrrrrr!" 

"oh that's easy!" 

Tatara chimed. 

"it's cause they have there mark in the same place!" 

"ohh and how did he find out~" 

"oh I love this story." 

Chitose chuckled, Yata glared at him. 

"do you wanna tell it or should I?" 

Tatara asked Kusanagi. 

"you can you tell it better besides, I'm still making drinks for our new friends." 

Tatara nodded sitting down at the bar, Yata sat down at the end of the bar facing away from everyone. 

"well I guess I should begin at when they're exception ceremony was taken place Fushimi Yata and Yuki all joined at the same time." 

"don't say his name, he's nothing but a traitor now!" 

Yata growled hitting the bar. 

"hey easy on the bar!" 

Kusanagi chided, Tatara sighed. 

"anyway back to the story. when they all passed and got their marks, Yuki got so excited when she heard where Yata's was and pulled down her shirt to show him that hers was in the same place." 

"yeah, I totally remember him blushing from head to toe. even though she didn't show anything." 

"yeah one look at it and he was trying to get her to cover up. saying 'you shouldn't do that around a whole bunch of guys' despite the fact that she showed nothing inappropriate, truly he is a virgin~" 

Yata grabbed the front of Chitose's shirt shaking him while yelling at him. 

"mind your own damn business! no one asked for your opinion on that! And stop smirking like that!" 

Chitose just chuckled. 

"alright that's enough both of you, no fighting in the bar! if you're gonna do that then you can have a match later." 

"whatever." 

Yata let go of Chitose walking back to where he was sitting before resting his head down on the bar. 

"that aside what type of powers do you guys have? we already know Dazais power." 

Kusanagi asked as he passed out the drinks. Kunikida was the first to speak. 

"my ability is Doppo poet. anything I write in this notebook can materialize but, it can be no bigger than the book." 

Yosano was next. 

"I'm the agency's doctor. my ability is thou shall not die. I can heal any injuries as long as they are life threatening but, if there not then...." 

she holds up a knife. 

"well you know what I'll have to do..." 

all of the detectives mines her and Dazai shivered at remembering her treatment. 

"let me know if you'll need any healing." 

next was Kyoka. 

"my ability is demon snow. it's easier just to show you, come out demon snow." 

a demon that looked like a woman in a white kimono appeared holding a long katana. 

"wow." 

all the guys said, soon demon snow disappeared. 

"she fights by my side and helps me. she's the only thing left from my parents." 

Anna goes up to Kyoka giving her a hug. 

"I know you're feelings on that." 

she said in a quiet voice much like Kyoka's. kyoka hugs the other girl back. 

"looks like Anna made a friend. that truly means your good people." 

Kusanagi says looking at the group, Kenji goes next. 

"my ability is heavy rain. it gives me super strength but only when I'm hungry and after I have to eat a lot and sleep." 

he said with a smile on his face. 

"cool so that leaves you." 

everyone's eyes were on Atsushi. 

"umm well... my ability is-" 

but he got interrupted by the sound of feet coming down the stairs, everyone looked over. 

"hey guys what's up?" 

there was Yuki with all her knives strapped to her legs and arms. 

"oh looks like you're ready for rounds." 

"yeah." 

she nods her head then looks to Atsushi. 

"hey tiger boy I need to barrow you for a bit." 

"what for? and I'd wish you'd stop calling me by that nickname." 

"oh come on, it suits you." 

he sighed. 

"fine..." 

"I need you for rounds." 

"eh! are you sure that's a good idea? I mean it's day time and there's people out what if they panic or worse." 

"it'll be fine. strange things happen in this city all the time. it'll be no problem." 

he sighed. 

"fine. but only because I trust you on this. I'm guessing it's for the usual reason right?" 

She nods her head. 

"ok I got it." 

he slumped his shoulders. 

"hey Yuki how's this guy gonna be any use on rounds. he acts like a wimp-ow!" 

he glared at her. 

"tiger boy is not a wimp! besides he's my ride, he's much more awesome than your skateboard."

"yeah right, what could possibly be a more awesome ride than this." 

he picked up his skateboard. 

"it doubles as a weapon." 

"so does he." 

"fine. we'll let the clan decide." 

"fine with me and the loser has to buy the winner ramen." 

"heh, your on Yuki. say goodbye to your money." 

"it's gonna be you that's saying goodbye to yours." 

"hey guys stop flirting. you're gonna be late for your rounds." 

Kusanagi said. 

"we're not flirting!"

you both say. 

"right, sure you aren't~" 

"shut up Chitose no one asked you!" 

"heh." 

Dazai turned to everyone. 

"you said you wanted to know what Atsushi's ability is right, nows your chance. he's about to put it into action." 

they all headed outside after the three of them. once they got outside everyone crowded around. 

"you might wanna stand back a bit." 

Dazai said, Atsushi took a deep breath calming his nerves before saying. 

"ability, beast beneath the moonlight." 

there was a blueish light with kanji swirling around him. once it stopped there stood a full grown white tiger. Yuki walked up to it hopping on its back looking back at homra smirking. 

"so who has the better ride?" 

everyone pointed to Yuki. 

"oh come on guys!" 

"sorry yata but she has a freaking tiger! there's no way you're skateboard can beat that!" 

"Damn it! fine you win this time Yuki. but I'll definitely win next time!" 

"I'm looking forward to it~" 

she smirked down at him. his eyebrow twitched Anna walked up to Atsushi petting his fur. 

"so soft." 

Atsushi let out a loud purring noise. 

"he likes that." 

Dazai smiled down at her she nodded smiling. 

"well, we better get going." 

yata nodded and they headed out everyone else went back into the bar. 

"so is this what Yuki is normally like?" 

Yosano inquired. 

"no. believe it or not she used to be way more fiery than what you see now." 

"really? this is what you call here as calm?" 

"yes it is, just one look these and you'll see what we mean." 

Tatara chimed as he put a photo album on the table where the detectives are sitting. 

"I haven't seen this yet." 

Dazai looks at the book curiously. 

"of course not. I keep this one hidden also, I felt I'd be safer to show you these when Yuki wasn't around." 

"you sure you wanna do this Tatara. she's gonna be really angry when she comes back you know." 

Kusanagi puts in looking up from his work. 

"don't forget about Yata too. if I remember correctly he's in some of those pictures too." 

one of the guys adds. 

"don't worry everything will work out in the end." 

the cheerful man said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. 

"whatever you say, just don't come to us when they're out for blood." 

Tatara just laughed while the detectives went through the pictures. one showed Yuki and Yata fighting. another with them and Saru being scolded by Kusanagi with a building burning in the background. the detectives turned a bit pail on seeing that one. then there was one with the three of them together, Yuki in the middle smiling an arm around each boys shoulder saru looked a little grumpy while Yata was looking at her blushing a little. once they were done looking at the pictures Tatara took them photo album back and putting whatever it was hidden before. 

"wow I had no idea Yuki was like that before she came to the agency." 

Kenji said. 

"yeah, who would've known." 

Yosano put in. 

"at least she doesn't cause trouble like someone else we know." 

Kunikida said looking over at Dazai. 

"I think I just fell in love with the lovely belladonna all over again!" 

he said in a dramatic way, Kusanagi just chuckled. 

"Yata won't like hearing that. but I do have to thank you guys for taking care of our princess, she wanted to see the world outside of our clan to see how it's like as a person. I feel she learned a lot in her time away from home and with you guys. she's not the easiest to put up with but you took care of her in our stead for that we thank you, right guys." 

he looked over at the rest of the boys in the bar, they got up and bowed saying. 

"thanks for keeping Yuki safe." 

the detectives eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal. 

"it's nothing don't worry about it, besides she's a good help to us." 

Dazai walked up taking a seat at the bar, he looked over to Kusanagi. 

"you know we think of the detective agency as a family as well. Yuki has definitely become a part of our family as well and because of that feel free to call on us at anytime. we'll come running to help." 

"we might take you up on that offer one day." 

Kusanagi put out his hand to Dazai, Dazai took it shaking it.


	10. Chapter 10

Yata and Yuki were going through the red clans territory keeping an eye open for anything that seemed off as they were making their way through the city. Yata kept on glaring at Atsushi. 

"Yuki he's glaring at me, what I do wrong?" 

his thoughts transferred into your head. 

"Hey, Yata stop glaring at Atsushi. he didn't do anything wrong." 

"I'm not glaring at him. I just ahg!" 

"he doesn't mean any harm Atsushi, he's just upset that I won the bet." 

she says, while scratching behind his ears. Yata grumbled a bit looking away, he sighs relaxing a little bit. 

"well can you tell him that I don't really want to make him mad. cause he seems like a cool guy."

you smile turning to Yata. 

"Hey, Yata." 

"what." 

"Atsushi wanted me to tell you that he hopes your not mad at him cause he thinks you're a cool guy." 

"what you mean you can understand him while he's in that form?!" 

"yeah I have I guess you could say a bond with Atsushi, that let's me understand him. he kinda transfers his thoughts to me." 

"neat." 

"he can understand you in this form just fine too." 

yata nodded then looked at Atsushi. 

"listen." 

Atsushi looked up at him. 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at losing. also I'm sorry I said you were a wuss, it wasn't fair of me to say that. especially if Yuki says your reliable, plus it's cool that you can turn into a tiger and that you said I was a cool guy. so friends?" 

Atsushi rubbed his head against Yata's leg. 

"I would love to be friends with you!" 

he looked around trying to figure out where he heard the voice. Yuki laughed. 

"looks like he made a bond with you too. it means he sees you as a true friend." 

"wow neat. thanks this will definitely come in handy you know." 

he grinned at Atsushi. Atsushi purrs a bit in return but stopped suddenly, looking to the side. 

"what's wrong Atsushi?" 

Atsushi turned walking straight towards an ally. 

"I know that smell! it's them! it's people from the port!" 

"really you sure?!" 

"yeah no mistake Akutagawa is there! we better be ready!" 

Yuki and Yata both nod as they head into the alleyway. they soon get to an open space a bunch of people from the port and the yakuza were talking. but there were two people that stood out most to Yuki and Atsushi. 

"crap they have Chuuya here too. well that's gonna make things complicated." 

"who's Chuuya?" 

Yata whispered. 

"he's the guy with the hat. Akutagawa is the one with the white at the ends of his hair." 

yata nodded. 

"Hey looks like they're headed separate ways." 

"nows are chance then." 

Yata hopped on his skateboard rushing straight for the group before she could stop him. 

"Damn it! he always does this. Atsushi let's go." 

"you know we're not gonna win." 

"yeah but we can at least get yata back. then head to the bar to tell everyone and we never leave comrades behind right." 

"right!" 

"let's go!" 

Atsushi started running after Yata with Yuki on his back.

Yata raced in on his skateboard with a battle cry. 

"get out of our territory you damn bustards!!!" 

"shit it's homras vanguard!!!" 

the yakuza ran for it. 

"well what do we have here? someone interrupting our business." 

Akutagawa turned looking at Yata. 

"scram kid, I won't tell you twice." 

Chuuya made a dismissive motion with his hand. 

"your the ones on our turf doing business without permission-whoa!" 

a large black pair of jaws went straight in Yata's direction. he leapt out of the way just in time, unfortunately his skateboard wasn't as lucky. 

"that was a warning leave now or die-" 

"not so fast!" 

a girl yelled, suddenly a giant white tiger leapt in front of yata as if to shelled him with Yuki on his back. he had one of their men on the tigers back, slung over like a sack of potatoes. 

"where tiger, now things will get interesting!" 

"I'm afraid not. I'll be your opponent this time. both of yours. Atsushi get yata take him back to the bar they'll know what to do from there." 

"Yuki are you insane!" 

"yeah! Yata's right! there's no way you can take on two executives and win!" 

"I know but I can at least buy enough time. take the guy on your back too. you can maybe get some information out of him too." 

"fine..." 

"Yata no blood. no bone. no ash." 

she said standing tall. 

"Damn it! Yuki we'll be back for you!" 

"I know you will. now go!" 

yata got on Atsushis back they started heading back to the bar. 

"will she be alright?" 

"yeah she'll definitely not go down without a fight. she's not tied with the third strongest in homra for nothing." 

"who's the other?" 

"me. now let's get back quick." 

"right!"

Yuki stud in front of the two executives not looking away or moving an inch. 

"heh. you really think you can stand a chance against us?" 

"no. but I won't go down without a fight either! you're in my clans territory, I can't let that unpunished!" 

she pulled out her knives getting in a fighting stance. 

"heh. like that's gonna do anything!" 

Chuuya shouted while changing at her, she smirked. she threw one of her knives at him and he caught it. 

"really? that's the best you got?" 

"heh." 

there was suddenly a burst of flames. Chuuya quality jumped back. 

"I got to admit, I wasn't expecting that during the fight." 

Akutagawa was staring trying to figure out why she was so fermiler finally he remembered. 

"Nakahara she's one of Dazai's co-workers from the agency." 

"is she now?" 

"he seems to have quite the attachment to her as well." 

"interesting we can use this to our advantage. let's make this quick and bring her back." 

"understood. rashoman!" 

the giant pair of jaws clamped around her holding her in place. Chuuya was in front of her before she had a chance to light up her aura again. he touched her four head. 

"gravity manipulation." 

she couldn't move, before she got a chance to say anything she felt a hit to the back of her head. 

"night princess. see you when you wake up." 

"damn it." 

'at least they'll get to the bar. I have faith in you yata, Dazai.' 

then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Yata and Atsushi crashed into the bar, dragging a passed out member of the port Mafia with them. 

"what the hell is going on?" 

Kusanagi yelled at the two boys crashing into the building. Dazai recognized the passed out man on the floor as a port Mafia member. he turned to one of the guys with a serious face. 

"can you get some rope as fast as you can." 

the boy nodded running to get the rope as fast as possible. reading the severity of the situation Kusanagi looked at the two boys. 

"what happened, where's Yuki?" 

it was yata that caught his breath first. 

"she stayed buying us time to get back." 

"what!" 

"Atsushi who was it you were fighting?" 

"the two main executives Chuuya and Akutagawa. there's no way even all three of us would stand a chance. she said that take this guy to the bar you'll know what to do." 

by this time the boy returned with the rope and tied up mafoso tightly to a chair. Dazai turned to Kusanagi. 

"do you have a place here that will block out noise of any kind also that is private?" 

"the basement if you're ok with that." 

"that will be fine. red king." 

the king looked up at him with a serious face. 

"I need to ask you before I start, how far will you allow me to push his mental stability?" 

"this group took someone from our family do what you please just don't kill him." 

"very well." 

Dazai looked over to Chitose. 

"can you bring him down to the basement. be sure to search his clothes for anything I'll be there shortly." 

he then looks over to Kusanagi. 

"make sure no one enters no matter what you hear understand." 

the bartender nodded. Dazai checked his pockets for his knife and a couple other things. 

"Dazai you really aren't really going-" 

But the mans sentence was cut off. 

"Kunikida. I know I promised myself and another I would never go back to my former self, but if it's for her I'll gladly give up my humanity and become a demon once again." 

he looked up at Kunikida with emptiness, anger and madness in his eyes that he's not had for at least six years. 

"I see I won't be able to stop you. fine do it. but understand the president won't be happy about this." 

"that's fine I suppose I should get started then..." 

he looked down bangs falling over his eyes hiding them as he headed down to the basement.

"damn it! this is all my fault!" 

yata slammed his first against the floor. 

"I shouldn't have rushed into- ow!" 

Kusanagi punched his head only this time harder than usual. 

"you ran straight in without thinking damn it yata!!!" 

"I know ok! I know I fucked up! and and I I didn't keep my promise but I will get her back no matter what! ever if costs me my life I swear I will get our crimson princess back. so please when we get the information please let me help get her back." 

Mikoto rests his hand on Yata's head. 

"it depends on the information we get. but I'll consider it." 

"thank you." 

they begin to hear screams and pleas coming from the direction of the basement. 

"looks like it's starting..." 

Kunikida closes his eyes. 

"Mr Kusanagi, I recommend you take the girl you call Anna out this can go out for a while. you too Kyoka. as well as close the bar for the day. if a costumer where to come in and hear this you're reputation will go down." 

Kusanagi nodded putting up the closed sign, while Tatara takes both girls hands and lead them out of the bar. 

"now we just wait."

Dazai goes down to the basement Chitose was waiting, guarding the man tied to the chair. 

"you should go. what I'm about to do is not for your people's eyes. don't come in no matter what you hear understand." 

Chitose nods leaving. once the door shut Dazai locked it. he turning around pulling up a chair facing the man opposite him who was now awake. 

"now let's have a chat." 

Dazai says sitting down smiling. 

"I want you to tell me where your base is. as well as who's working on this job. as well as your number of men and what the job is. do you understand?" 

the man spit at Dazai. 

"I'm not talking. those who talk first, die first in the mafia." 

"oh so true, so true~" 

Dazai got up taking a knife in his hand then slashed the mans cheek. 

"but that's not the answer to the questions I asked you." 

he turned to the surprised man with dark eyes. 

"now let's try again only this time simpler. where is your headquarters?" 

"I'm not that easy to brake." 

Dazai took the mans tie and used it to blindfold him. 

"did you know that when you take away one seance, your others get stronger? now let's test that." 

he finishes tightening the the blindfold, then plunged his knife straight through the mans hand. he screamed as Dazai continued by twisting the knife making a hole. 

"now tell me... where is your headquarters?" 

he takes some salt poring it on the mans hand while continuing to twist the knife. 

"it's at edge of the reds territory in the east part, an abandoned building!" 

he shouts, Dazai stopped taking out a notepad and pencil writing what the man said. 

"good now to the next question. who's working the job and what it is? now start." 

"yeah right like I'll do that." 

"I see. then say goodbye to your eyes." 

he stabbed both of the mans eyes till only blood was dripping from the sockets. 

"now should I add salt here to or will you tell me?" 

"it's two executives Akutagawa and Nakahara! our job was to over see the trade of drugs over to the yakuza here!" 

"I see." 

Dazai continued his torture alone with his interrogation until he got all the answers he needed. the last thing he heard from the man before he left the room was. 

"who are you? you're not a normal person..." 

Dazai couldn't help smirking to himself. 

"you ever heard of the demonic prodigy of the port Mafia?" 

the man stiffened. 

"y-yeah what about him? he disappeared, I can't tell you anything about him. I don't know anything about him either." 

"oh I'm not asking for any information on him. I know him all to well considering..... that's who I am." 

Dazai stopped just before he closed the door. 

"what I did to you just now, was considered paradise compared to what I would do in the mafia. keep that in mind if I found out you gave me any false information." 

"no! it's all correct! I swear!" 

"we'll see..." 

he closed the door, putting the notepad in the pocket of his coat. he walked up the stairs into the bar. he heard a number of whispers and felt meany eyes staring at him. he couldn't blame them, he was covered in blood. some splattered on his clothes, while some on his face. he put the notepad on the bar in front of Kusanagi. 

"there's no false information, I made sure of that. I'll let you decide what you want to do with the guy. but in my personal opinion it'd be kinder to kill him and put him out of his misery. after what I've done, I don't know if he'll be able to function. I'll let your clan decide what to do. after all he was conducting business in your territory. you'll understand what I mean once you read the information. in the meantime I'm gonna take a shower." 

with that Dazai headed upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Kusanagi read over the information as his eyes grew wide after each sentence. 

"shit! Mikoto this is bigger than we thought. were definitely gonna have to take care of this soon." 

Mikoto grunted getting up. 

"we should probably go check on the guy downstairs." 

they both nod heading downstairs. once they got there they were greeted with what looked like a blood bath. the man was passed out cuts all over him. some deep, some shallow, some with salt in them. blood pooling on the ground, some splattered on the walls. his eyes were gouged out leaving nothing but a tail of blood down his already bloody and cut up face. 

"shit. he said it be kinder to kill him to put him out of his misery. but didn't think he meant it to this extent. he said he'd leave us with the decision." 

Mikoto sighed. 

"in this instance I'm inclined to agree. I'll do it myself, you head back upstairs." 

Izumo nodded closing the door behind him heading upstairs and back into the bar, looking over the information again. a few minutes later Mikoto came back upstairs. 

"did you do it?" 

"yeah. there's nothing left. don't worry none of your Booz got damaged." 

Izumo nodded still looking at the info. 

"so what's the stuff he got?" 

"it's all the information from what there doing to how many people they have on the job. it also looks like they're probably keeping Yuki in the same place as the drugs that they were gonna trade." 

"how much were they gonna trade?" 

"enough to make it compete cayuse in the city." 

"Geez... such a pain." 

Mikoto scratched his head in annoyance. 

"the easiest way to do this is to split up into two groups. one to rescue Yuki, the other to destroy the drugs." 

"yeah but they said there were two executives that have the power of at least 100 men." 

"that won't be a problem." 

a voice said said they turned to see Kunikida. 

"we will lend you a hand. I'll send Atsushi, Kyoka and Dazai with whoever you choose to help rescue Yuki. the remainder of us will help with destroying the drugs." 

they nod in agreement. 

"Yatagarasu!" 

Yata looked up. 

"we're counting on you. don't fail." 

Yata nodded. 

"can you tell Dazai what's going on? I'd appreciate it." 

yata started heading upstairs towards Dazai's room.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dazai was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands reflecting on what he did. as well as the information he got. there was a knock on his door. 

"Kunikida if that's you wanting to talk about what happened I'm not in the mood!" 

"no it's me." 

yata replies, Dazai sighs. 

"come in." 

Yata shut the door after him taking a seat on the couch across from Dazai. 

"they sent me up to tell you that you'll be on the team with me, Atsushi and Kyoka for rescuing Yuki. the others will take care of the other stuff." 

"hmmm..." 

Dazai nodded. 

"hey, so who are you really? and don't give me some crap excuse cause I could smell the blood on you the first time you walked through the door." 

"heh, so you already had tabs on me from the first day." 

"of cores I did. but I decided to leave it alone cause I figured you had reason. and by the way Yuki was acting she probably already knew everything, so that's why I let it be. but it's different now."

"yeah. that's fair reasoning. but how did you know the smell of blood coming off me?" 

"cause that was the smell Yuki had when I first found her." 

Dazai's eyes widened for a second, but went back to normal quickly. 

"what do you mean by that?" 

"that's not for me to tell. but you can ask her yourself. that aside, what about you? you definitely have a story to tell." 

"yeah I do. and considering yours and Yuki's relationship I feel like I can trust you with it. I used to be a executive in the port Mafia. I was known as the 'demonic prodigy'. I'm what truly is known as scum of the earth. probably even lower than that. I've killed more people than I can count." 

Dazai sighed looking up at Yata. 

"your taking this rather well. you haven't even put up a defensive stance or anything." 

"we have all types in homra. even a former member of a yakuza gang that we eliminated. homra is literally the home for those who have nothing and nowhere. that's what me, Yuki and Saru were before we came here. if anything we owe the king our lives, of course saru didn't think much of it and left after Yuki went on her journey. so despite what you may think you aren't so different from us even if you killed people." 

"Geez.... you must be crazy to say something like that." 

yata grinned at him. 

"yeah we get that a lot. anyway I better get ready for the raid, you should too. I'll meet you downstairs with the others." 

yata headed to his room. 

"right well I suppose it's time." 

he got his blood stained coat putting it on checking to see if it had all his tools in his pockets. he took his knife and headed down stairs to meet everyone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Once he got downstairs Atsushi was already by his side. 

"you're gonna go back to your former self aren't you?" 

Dazai stopped walking staring at the floor. 

"Dazai?" 

Dazai slowly looked up to meet Atsushis eyes. 

"I'm sorry Atsushi but this time they crossed the line, this time is different." 

Atsushi saw his eyes, they were dark, cold and they promised death, suffering and insanity to any opposition. it was truly was like looking at a demon. 

"is everyone ready?" 

there was a cores of 

"yes's!" 

"alright lets go over the plan. were gonna split into two groups. one a rescue group and the other a destroy group that will burn all the drugs. Dazai will be leading the rescue group with Yatagarasu, Atsushi and Kyoka. everyone else is with the other. Anna has already found their location so that we don't have to worry about that. now let's move!" 

Dazai closed his eyes then looked at the sealing. 

'I'm sorry odasaku... but for today only, I'm gonna go back to being what I was. for this night only I will become a demon once more.' 

he looked forward with his cold gaze that held death and anger, followed the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki woke up to a dark room tied up with chains, suspended in the air. she tried lighting up her aura to melt them but it was no use. everything felt heavy like a giant weight was pressing on her. she looked in front of her, there sitting in a chair relaxing was Chuuya. 

"well look who finally decided to wake up." 

"yeah. I'd be a lot nicer if you could get rid of the weight on my body." 

"yeah. sorry, but we don't really need the trouble of you flaring up again." 

"heh. what can I say. had to try." 

"enough talking. we should just figure out what to do with her." 

another figure dressed in black stepped out of the shadows. 

"oh someone's angsty. is it because you saw a tiger and let it get away~" 

"argh! RASHOMAN!!!" 

a giant pair of black jaws bit in to your shoulder. 

"gah!" 

Yuki clenched her teeth trying not to scream. 

"stop it, both of you. we want to get information not her death." 

the jaws retracted. 

"sorry, but you're not gonna get anything from me. actually maybe that's not true, you will probably get a visit from my clan." 

she smirks at them. 

"clan? what are you talking about?" 

"you ever wonder why your costumers ran, when you guys were making the deal? they didn't want to get caught and anger a king. but unfortunately for you that's exactly what you did by taking me. now their out for blood and vengeance, but what's worst of all for you is you managed to piss off the most powerful clan out of all of them. besides that Dazai will be coming to along with more. and trust me when I say the people you'll be met with won't be happy. ahg!" 

Akutagawa used rashoman again this time the jaws clamped on her thigh. 

"why does Dazai have such an attachment to you?" 

the hat wearing man looked at her. 

"that I have honestly no idea." 

she closed her eyes smiling. 

"grrr..." 

she looked down at Akutagawa. 

"someone's jealous~" 

rashoman shot toward her as spikes, this time making cuts all over her skin. 

"you don't get to talk!" 

"heh. first you want me to talk, then you want me to shut up. make up your minds." 

"ok that's enough you two. sorry about this but you're gonna take a nap for a while." 

there was a feeling of pain to the back of her neck, then everything went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived outside the wear house. it was just where Anna said it would be. 

"well looks like it's time to split up." 

"Atsushi." 

Dazai looks at the boy who nods, turning into a tiger. Dazai looked over to Kyoka knowing what she was too do. she just nods hopping on Atsushi's back. Dazai turns to Yata. 

"listen I know you're probably gonna hate what I'm gonna ask. no. I know you're gonna hate what I'm gonna ask, but.... we have no choice." 

"what is it?"

"I'm gonna need to use your skateboard." 

"what." 

Yata brings his skateboard closer to his body as if to protect it from some type of danger. 

"it's because if I make any physical contact with anyone, I would cancel out their powers. so I can't ride on Atsushi's back. don't worry remember the plan, so once we're inside you'll get it back. but for now if you can ride with Kyoka that be best." 

"fine." 

he grumbled. 

"but if I see one scratch on it. I'll strangle you!" 

"duly noted." 

Yata hands over his skateboard to Dazai and gets on Atsushi's back. 

"alright let's get Yuki!" 

they ran into the building head on. knocking guards out on their way. after a while they reached what appeared to be a giant open room. 

"well this should be it." 

Dazai stopped, Yata got off of Atsushi walking over to Dazai who handed him back his skateboard and walked forward a bit. 

"oh chuuuuuya~ I've come to play~" 

"grrrrr!" 

something came flying in Dazai's direction yelling, Dazai just ducked out of the way. said something or rather someone came flying past and landed a little bit behind. 

"oh there you are~ chuuya you were so small I couldn't see you!" 

"you bustard! what do you want!" 

"I think you already know the answer to that. you took something important and I want it back." 

Dazai's eyes became cold and full of the promise of death. 

"judging by the blood on your coat and that look on your face your actually being serious. heh, that means this is gonna be fun!" 

chuuya grins, Akutagawa the other young executive appeared from the darkness as if he was made of the shadows themselves. 

"the rest of them are yours, I'm gonna have fun with this. Atsushi, Kyoka you know what to do. Yata when you see an opening take it." 

the skater nodded, after that was said the battle began. Yata waiting for the right moment to slip past. 

'there!' 

he spotted one hopping on his skateboard using his flames to increase his speed and propel himself forward into the shadows.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Soon he reached a room with a big metal door. 

"this must be it." 

he melted the lock on the door opening it. there he saw her cuts all over her body, suspended in the air hanging by two chains preventing her movement. barley conscious she looked down at him from where she was hanging. 

"I knew you would come for me Misaki..." 

his eyes seethed with anger. he sent up two sets of flames cutting the chains, she started falling but he was quickly caught her before hitting the ground. 

"Yuki..." 

she smiled weakly up at him. 

"hey.... I'm okay don't worry... no blood... no bone.... no ash.... right......" 

he looked at her seriously. 

"Yuki. who did this to you?" 

it was too late for her to answer though, she already passed out from exhaustion. 

"damn it! they'll pay! they'll pay for what they done to you!!!" 

he headed out the door, back to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Atsushi and Kyoka were engaging in battle with Akutagawa, while Dazai was fighting with chuuya. Yata suddenly zoomed past straight for the exit with Yuki in his arms. she was unconscious and had cuts slashes all over her. all the detectives noticed this, Atsushi growled and roared at Akutagawa making swipes at him with his claws snapping his jaws in rage. Kyoka exploited every opening she could get to leave a cut or a slash. Dazai's eyes held a small amount of insanity. 

"I haven't seen those eyes in a long time. dose this mean you're taking this seriously?" 

"you touched and hurt someone important to me, that actually makes me want to live for once. so to me she's everything. I won't let scum like you to come near her again!" 

"that's Rich coming from you. you were the worst of all of us. what would she possibly think if she found out about your past?" 

Dazai just smirked. 

"it's true. I am the worst out of all of you but... she already knows my past and has excepted it and me for what I truly am. she makes me want to live and I won't let anyone off easy for hurting her!" 

chuuya was silent for a moment. the fact that Dazai said that she made him want to live was not something he had ever said before, about anyone or anything before. 

"geez... well I suppose you're for once feeling something." 

"yeah I am." 

"geez... well I suppose I should say I'm happy for you, if you weren't my enemy." 

"heh, thanks chuuya. one piece of advice for you and the rest of the Mafia. don't do business here it'll only get burnt down." 

there was a loud explosion. 

"what the hell?!" 

chuuya looked in the direction of the sound. 

"oh before you assume it was me, it wasn't. it was the red clan, I wouldn't recommend angering them. anyway we should go, we got what we came for. Atsushi, Kyoka were retreating!" 

after the two heard the command, they all headed for the door running. not stopping till they met yata and the others outside. 

"so how did it go for you guys?" 

Kusanagi asked looking over at Dazai. 

"yeah, we succeeded in getting Yuki back. she has some injuries, but other than that she should be ok. what about you guys?" 

"see for yourself." 

Dazai looked past Kusanagi, the building behind him was engulfed in a raging fire. 

"huh... I see. so what about your guys?" 

"knowing them they'll scurry back to Yokohama. we can take care of it when we get back." 

"how are you so sure about that?" 

"they don't have a choice. that's where they're headquarters are. the only reason they haven't been taken care of, is because of the power they and influence they have over the city. it's complicated but we are doing it slowly but surely." 

"I see. then we'll leave it to you then." 

"we should probably all head back to the bar we can take care of Yuki there." 

"yeah come on boys, king. we're heading home!" 

they all started making their way back.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Once they got there, they brought Yuki straight up to her room. Yosano immediately began treatment. but didn't use her gift due to the begging of the other detectives, besides her injuries would be relatively easy to heal without her gift so she gave in. be it disappointedly. after she was done she went back downstairs to the bar to tell everyone about her condition. 

"so how is she?!" 

Yata asked the moment Yosano entered the room. 

"well she definitely took a beating, but she'll be good as new in a few weeks." 

Yata sighed in relief heading upstairs. Yosano watched him go upstairs. 

"he really loves her." 

the bartender smiled down at the glass he was polishing. 

"of course. he's always been by her side, from the very first day we picked them up off the street. I remember he thought we were gonna hurt her, when we were trying to treat their injuries and feed them. it took us hours to convince him to let us help her, and even then he watched our every move like a crow after it's pray. even after giving them a place to stay it took them six months to start trusting us. after a while they fell into place here and became part of our family." 

"you mean to tell us that you picked them up off the streets?" 

Kunikida looked at Kusanagi. 

"yeah. but after a while Yuki started hearing about different things outside the city. she wanted to see what I'd looked like outside the clan, so she went to Mikoto to ask for permission to go on an adventure. he agreed to let her go as long as she'd come back, which she did. I know you guys are good people and we trust you with Yuki. we want her to be happy and free to do whatever she wants, I know yata wants the same thing but he doesn't feel at ease when she's not around. that idiot chose to pick a fight with her the day before she left. he challenged her to to a Mach. if he wins she would stay, if she won she would get to go on her adventure. lest to say she wiped the floor with him. but he got in some good shots too. he was so pissed about losing, he ignored her all the way to the time she left. he didn't say goodbye to her. but she left me a letter to give to him. after he took it to his room and read it after that he seemed to calm down. we never knew what she wrote in that letter, whenever we try talking to Yata he skates away or something else." 

"she's also the only one who can talk sense into that guy too." 

one of the guys chimed in. 

"so then, what is Yuki's story then?" 

Kunikida asked, the bartender spoke up again. 

"only Yata knows the answer to that question and Yuki but you probably won't get any answers to your questions." 

"they've never talked about it. we've been trying to get Yata to spill the beans for five years and he still hasn't slipped up once, not even a hint." 

one of the guys said. Dazai tapped his glass with whisky thinking. 

'interesting. so he gave me a hint, but still won't talk about it. he sensed that there's more to me just like Yuki did as well, as him hinting at a connection I'll have to talk to Yuki when she's stronger.' 

he takes a sip of his drink continuing to get lost in his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Yata was sitting by Yuki's bed watching her sleep. 

"I'm sorry Yuki. I couldn't keep my promise and... now you're here in bed hurt, it should have been me that took the beating." 

"your still on about that promise it's. been years since that day." 

a weak voice said softly. 

"Yuki, your awake!" 

"easy not so loud." 

"right, sorry... it's just I'm so relieved. when I found you you weren't in very good shape. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to protect you." 

he took her hand in his holding it close to his face. 

"Misaki it's ok, you never broke your promise to me. you've always been there for me even when I left then came back out of the blue. and your still here for me not just protecting me physically but also mentally. as far as I'm concerned you've never broken your promise ever not even once." 

she saw a couple tears come from his eyes from her words. 

"always a crybaby, huh." 

"shut up! I was really worried, and you won't get any of your favorite food I made you if you give me attitude." 

he rubbed at his eyes. 

"yeah, you're right sorry. heh." 

Yata grins, but then his face turned more serious he let go of her hand looking up at the sealing. 

"Yuki are you gonna go back to Yokohama with them? when you're all healed up I mean..." 

she looked up at the sealing deep in thought. 

"I'm not sure yet. I mean originally I was gonna stay when I came back. but after what happened I'm not sure. some of the men I saw there when I was captured. some of them looked similar to the ones on that night.... you know the one when you first found me, there's also Dazai. by now you must know he's more than what he lets on right." 

yata nodded. 

"yeah. I talked with him a bit when you got kidnapped." 

"yeah, I figured that would happen. then you know why I also have a feeling that I have to stay with them. also one of the reasons I wanted to be a part of the agency was because they reminded me of homra. it made me feel at home." 

Yata just looked at the floor silently. 

"but listen I can't say if I'll leave for sure. but I want to think about it before I make any decisions." 

yata nodded. 

"Yuki there's something I wanna tell you, something important. I know you already are thinking about a lot but, if I don't tell you now I don't know when I'll get another chance to tell you." 

"what is it?" 

"yuki I..... Damn it! how do I say this!" 

he scratches the back of his head. 

"Yuki I-I love you. not just as a friend but as a woman. I've loved you for a long time, even since before we joined up with homra. I know it's probably the worst time possible to tell you this but I wanted to tell you before you go back to Yokohama, or if you go back. you don't have to answer right away but I just wanted you to know..." 

he bent down close to her kissing her four head, getting up blushing a bit. 

"rest up for now, we can hang out later. Kay." 

he grins at her. 

"yeah..." 

she blushes surprised at his forwardness. 

"right then, I'll be going." 

he leaves closing the door behind him. she covers herself with the blanket turning red. 

"Damn it Misaki!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yata closed the door exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding. he went to his room and sat on his bed covering his face with his hands. 

'I told her, I told her how I felt after all this time. I could finally tell her. I always thought that I couldn't tell her cause I feel like I always end up failing her. but with what she said to me... she turned it all upside down and I couldn't help telling her.' 

"man you really are something Yuki."

\-----------------------------------------------------

A day after that Dazai visits Yuki. 

"hey, how you feeling?" 

"like crap." 

he chuckled. 

"yeah figures after what you been through. your definitely one tough girl." 

his eyes turned serious. 

"listen Yuki we need to talk." 

she looked down. 

"what about?" 

"your past. there was something Yata said that made me curious, it was during the time that you were kidnapped. he said he could smell the blood on me the first time I walked in the door of the bar. when I asked him about what made him so sure, he said cause that's the same smell Yuki had when I first found her." 

'damn it Misaki! well then again I doubt I could keep it secret from Dazai much longer anyway. with the new discovery Of those guys I saw wail being captive.' 

she sighed. 

"yeah it's true. I did have that smell when he found me." 

"would it have something to do with when your parents died?" 

"yeah it did it was actually. It's the same night my parents died that Misaki found me. I remember that it was a peaceful night just hanging out around the house when suddenly the door was knocked down. mom gave me a knife and told me to hide in the closet, to not make a sound no matter what happened. I did as I was told, only seconds after that I heard screaming after a bit it stopped. at that moment I knew my parents were dead. as the people were leaving they were looking through places to see if they could take anything worth any value to sell when one opened the closet I was hiding in. in that moment I didn't think, I only knew I needed to survive. so I stabbed him to death before he could even raise his weapon, it was the same for the others as well. the only thought going through my head was 'you need to live!' I ran from my house after that happened I was in the park when Misaki happened to find me he took me in. he looked after me, he promised me that he'd protect me from now on. he's never broken that promise ever. even if at times he thinks he's not strong enough I've always seen him as one of the most strongest and kindest people I've ever met." 

she couldn't help smiling to herself. he looked up at the sealing taking all of what she said in. 

"Yuki..." 

he looked at her seriously. 

"hmmm?" 

He took a couple of strands of her hair in his hands. 

"Yuki come back to Yokohama with me, stay with me. I love you my belladonna." 

he kissed the tips of her hair staring into her eyes. she blushed at his words, she knew that deep down this was his way of telling her he loved her genuinely. his eyes saying the words he didn't say out loud. after a moment he stood up heading for the door. he was about to open it but stopped. 

"you don't have to answer right away, you should concentrate on recovering first. that's most important right now, you should rest." 

he smiled at her. 

"sleep well Yuki..." 

with that he left she sighed laying down staring at the sealing. 

"easy for you to say... how am I supposed to rest with both you and Misaki giving me heart attacks with your." 

words she covered her face with her arm. 

"geez..... what am I supposed to do?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dazai went downstairs and sat down at the bar next to Yata. 

"so I suppose you told her?" 

"I could say the same for you too." 

"don't think just because you're all smart and everything, means you'll win!" 

"oh really, you think so~ well Don't think i'll give up on her without a fight either, I'll definitely be taking her back to Yokohama with me!" 

Dazai smirked at Yata who glared back, his aura flickering. there was a slamming sound Yata and Dazai looked up to see a very angry bartender. 

"if you're gonna fight, take it outside! and you Yata!" 

he gave a look to the boy that promised death. 

"look what you did to my bar! there's burn marks on it!" 

Yata's face turned pail looking down where his hands were seconds ago. sure enough there were a couple of scorch marks. he looked up at the seething bartender sweating. 

"I expect you to apologize to my Bar, as well as clean the entire building thoroughly! I should be able to see my reflection in every surface do I make myself clear. boy." 

Kusanagi narrowed his eyes Yata fell off the stool he was sitting on and got to work right away. Dazai smirked. 

"and what do you think you're smirking about?" 

Dazai turned around to see a very angry Kunikida with a dark aura surrounding him. his smirk dropped when he saw the spectacled man. 

"Kunikida~" 

"don't think you're off the hook, you have a whole list of things you have to make up for and we can just add provoking the boy to the list, and as for punishment I think nows a good time to start! now come with me!" 

his shot out grabbing Dazai's collar dragging him off the stool heading for the door. before he opened it he turned to Kusanagi. 

"I apologize for his behavior, also you must tell me your methods of punishments they seem to be quite effective." 

Kusanagi waves him off. 

"don't worry about it. and as for the last thing sure it's no problem." 

"excellent, we can talk about it at a later date. I apologize again for his behavior." 

after that last sentence Kunikida turned back to the door. 

"come on Dazai you have things to do." 

he started dragging the man out the door. 

"why are you so mean Kunikida~" 

he says with fake tears coming from his eyes. 

"you brought this on yourself! now come."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed since Yuki's kidnapping, she was almost fully recovered. through her recovery Dazai and Yata barely left her side. the rest of the armed detective agency were making preparations to head back to Yokohama. it was time for her to make her decision and she knew it too, Yuki got up from her bed got dressed and headed downstairs. everyone looked up at her arrival, she couldn't blame them it had been a while since she got up due to her injuries. she started heading over to the door. 

"and where are you going?" 

Kusanagi spoke up. 

"I'm heading to the park. I need some fresh air." 

he seemed to be satisfied with the answer and went back to his work. Dazai and Misaki stood up heading over to her, but before they could say anything she beat them to it. 

"I appreciate the thought of an escort, but right now I need some time to think. don't worry I'll be back soon." 

she looked back at them then headed out the door, they both sat down. 

"I guess she's going to think about her decision about going back to Yokohama or not." 

Yata lays his head on the bar. 

"yeah I guess we just have to wait. hey bandages." 

Dazai looked over to the skater. 

"hmmm?" 

"I suppose you're not so bad..." 

Yata looked away. 

"I can say the same thing for you skater-boy..." 

Yata huffed but smiled looking out the window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked through the park spotting a bench under a cherry tree. she took a seat thinking about what she should do, weather it would be better to go back to Yokohama with Dazai or stay in Shizume where her family and Misaki were. she didn't want to have to choose between two people that are incredibly important to her. she just sighed looking up at the tree. 

"Yuki what's wrong?" 

she looked over to see Kuroh standing in front of her with a shopping bag filled with food in his hand. 

"oh... hey kuroh. I was just deep in thought." 

he sat down next to her. 

"whatever it is, it must be important." 

"yeah... it is it involves two very important people that I care greatly about, also it's partly a decision if I'll be going back to Yokohama it's hard..." 

"I can only assume it has to do with that red clansman and the other guy with the coat." 

"yeah." 

Kuroh sighed. 

"listen Yuki... I think you should think about what would make you most happy in this situation rather than just thinking about others. now that's not to say you shouldn't think about them when you make your decision as well. I just think you should also take your happiness into account as well, other wise you might regret your decision." 

"did you get that from master Ichigen?" 

"no, actually shiro taught me that." 

she smiled at him. 

"you found yourself a good and wise king Kuroh." 

Kuroh blushed a bit. 

"yeah well, shiro is a bit odd but I do respect him." 

"yeah, I'm glad you're happy Kuroh. you deserve it." 

she stood up stretching. 

"thanks Kuroh I think because of you I just made my decision. I better get going to tell everyone, say hi to everyone in the silver clan for me alright." 

he nodded. 

"take care Yuki." 

she nodded, heading back to to the bar. 

'alright I've made my decision I'll....'


	16. Dazai's Ending

Yuki soon got back to the bar with her thoughts all in order on her decision. when she got there she looked around the bar. 

"Kusanagi do you know where Misaki is?" 

the bartender looked up from the glass he was polishing. 

"ah Yuki, welcome back. Yata should be upstairs in his room." 

"thanks." 

she heads upstairs, soon she found herself in front of Yata's room, she knocked on the door. 

"hey Misaki, you there?" 

the door opened to reveal Yata. 

"hey Yuki, what's up?" 

"I was thinking we can go get some ramen. what do you say?" 

he nodded getting his coat on. you both head to your favorite ramen shop ordering your usuals. you both talked about random things. he told her about what happened when she was away. you both payed. after heading to the park walking to a bench sitting down. 

"so I guess you made your decision right?" 

"yeah..." 

she looks out at the trees with a faraway look in her eyes, he looks at her. 

"hey Yuki before you say anything, I want you to know whatever you decide I just want you to be happy. your still a part of our clan and family no matter what. so keep your symbol with pride!" 

he bumped his fist against where her insignia is. she nodded smiling then turned serious, she looked into his eyes. 

"I'm going back to Yokohama with the armed detective agency." 

"it's because of bandages right?" 

"yeah... that's part of it. I can't leave him alone for some reason. it makes me feel empty inside when I think about it. the other reason is I want to learn more about the people who killed my family too. I don't know why but I feel like I can find some answers if I go back. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings Misaki." 

he sighed scratching his head. 

"yeah I figured this might happen. I saw how you acted with him, you were close and at ease."

He huffed. 

"I feel really annoyed losing you to that guy! but...." 

he turned to her. 

"Yuki if this is truly what makes you happy then I'm ok with it." 

"thank you Misaki." 

she hugs him tightly, he returns the gesture when he pulls back he kisses her four head. 

"I'll miss you when you leave." 

"don't worry Misaki, I'll definitely be back!" 

he smiled. 

"we should probably get back to the bar before some search party comes looking for us." 

"yeah let's head back." 

you soon get there opening the door to see everyone gathered in the bar both homra and the detective agency. they were both waiting for you to return to give them your answer. everyone was silent, Yata went to go stand with the rest of homra. the king looked at you. 

"so what's your decision?" 

she took a breath calming herself. 

"I'm gonna go back to Yokohama with everyone from the detective agency. but that doesn't mean I'm leaving homra. to me this is my home my family and nothing can replace that, so I'll still come back to you guys whenever you call no matter what! also I feel like I can find something I'm looking for in Yokohama. I don't know why but I just get that feeling and there's another reason too." 

Mikoto raised a eyebrow, she make a quick glance in the direction of Dazai. it was quick but not quick enough for the king, Izumo and Dazai to miss. she looked down at the floor for a second blushing, she looked back up at her king. 

"I will always be loyal to homra and stand tall with pride in what we stand for, no blood, no bone, no ash!" 

she pressed her first against where her homra insignia is. Mikoto looked at her face with his amber eyes scanning for any doubt or hesitation but there was none. he smirked closing his eyes. 

"this is truly what you want?" 

"yes." 

"then I shall grant it on one condition." 

"and what's that?" 

"I expect regular updates. no more disappearing acts. it gets troublesome to worry about you constantly." 

"which means at the very least it'll be a letter a month if not more. understood."

Kusanagi put in, she nodded. 

"also Yuki be sure to be honest about everything you write. we'll be able to tell if you lie~" 

Tatara chimes in. 

"yeah I got it." 

Mikoto got up from his seat on the couch walking over to the group of detectives. 

"Yuki will be the symbol of our unity. homra will come if you call if you need us. but also remember that if anything were to happen to her or if you hurt her, we will come for you. all of us. she is one of our precious princesses, understood." 

he looks at Dazai during the second part of his sentence. Dazai gave a nod of understanding. Kunikida adjusted his glasses looking at the king. 

"understood." 

Mikoto gave a grunt, he put his hand on Yuki's head patting it a couple of times before going back to sitting on the couch. Tatara came up to Yuki with a small box handling it to her. 

"it's from all of us. so when you get home sick it'll remind you that we are there with you in spirit." 

Yuki opened the box, inside was a small necklace with the homra insignia. she smiles hugging Tatara then Izumo. 

"thank you! thank you so much!" 

Anna ran up to her hugging her. 

"Yuki I'll miss you and your red. you too Kyoka." 

she ran over hugging Kyoka too. over the time that the detective agency stayed at homra, Anna and Kyoka became very close. 

"yeah I'll miss you too Anna." 

she returns the hug then steps back to Atsushi's side. finally Yata stepped up. 

"Yuki if anything happens contact me. I'll fly right to your side." 

"thank you Misaki. no, Yatagarasu." 

he grinned at his title. it was one of the first times she ever said it seriously. 

"take care, crimson princess." 

she giggles a little, Yata turned to Dazai. 

"listen bandages. if you ever hurt her. ever. I'll come for you! it doesn't matter if I won't be able to use my flames, I'll still come for you! understand!" 

"loud and clear skater-boy." 

he grinned, Yata huffed turning his face away. 

"whatever, as long as you understand." 

"we better get going our transportation should arrive any minute, and Yuki I know it was your time off but considering what happened you'll have to make a report as well as explain things to the president when we return." 

Kunikida cut in. 

"yes I understand." 

"well we better get moving." 

Kunikida turned to Kusanagi, as well as the rest of homra bowing. the rest of the detective agency followed his example. 

"we thank you for your hospitality and your help." 

"man this has got to be the first time someone has ever thanked us. but we appreciate it." 

he chuckled, Mikoto looked at them. 

"you don't need to bow to us. like I said before we are equals and none of you our my clansman, except for that one and she's quite the rebellious one." 

he points to Yuki, she couldn't help but smirk a bit. 

"but please take good care of her for me." 

"we will." 

'I will.' 

Dazai stepped up putting him arm around Yuki. 

"well we should probably get going." 

"thank you." 

Yuki bowed once more then headed out the door. the rest of the detectives fallowing after her. once they were gone Yata sighed sitting down at the bar slumped over his head resting on the bar. Kusanagi looked at him putting his favorite drink in front of him. 

"I'm proud of you. you put her happiness before yourself." 

"yeah... it hurts like hell, but when I saw how happy she was I couldn't deny her that. plus doesn't everyone say if you truly love someone you'll let them go." 

"yeah that is true." 

Kusanagi said in a wistful way as if thinking about something that was far away. Mikoto got up and pats the boy on the shoulder. he smiled sadly, taking a swig of the drink getting up. 

"ok! well I'm heading off to patrol, I'll see you guys later." 

he waves to them leaving.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The ride on the train back to Yokohama was quiet, everyone was exhausted from all the craziness of the week. Yuki stepped back into the compartment where they were assigned to sit, but the only one there was Dazai looking out the window. 

"where did everyone else go?" 

he turned to look at her smiling. 

"they all went to get something to eat." 

"oh." 

she sat down across from him. 

"Yuki since we left, we didn't get to talk about things." 

"yeah..." 

she looked at the floor. 

"ummm I was just trying to figure out everything and I finally have." 

she looked at him. 

"I wanted to go back to Yokohama to find the truth about what happened to my parents but most of all.... but most of all I want to be with you!" 

she blushed unsure of what to say or do, his eyes widened. 

"Yuki...." 

he pulled her into his arms hiding his face in crook of her neck. 

"D-Dazai?" 

"your the only one. the only one who can knock me off my feet. you're strong and have spirit and except everyone and everything with open arms. there are so many reasons why I love you Yuki. so many that I can't keep count. you know the truth of who I was and what I was like, yet you still excepted me. I was so happy, I still am. but you returning my feelings is even better. Yuki I love you." 

he looked in her eyes for a moment slowly closing his, hers doing the same. slowly bringing they're faces closer sharing a sweet kiss full of love and affection.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It's been a couple months since Yuki went back to Yokohama with Dazai. she kept her promise about keeping in contact with homra. she sent them a letter every month or sometimes twice a month. knowing them they would want her to write to them more but she was always busy with cases. Yuki was promoted to detective now, ever since the incident in Shizume and now her work was doubled. it was sometimes even hard to find time for dates with Dazai. but she and him always somehow found a way. Ever since they got together Dazai has been in better spirits and it's not just a mask either. he's even stopped talking about suicide more, although for some reason he didn't seem to be to happy today. he seemed to be irritated about something. she shrugged it off in favor of sitting on the couch opening a new letter from Misaki. that she just received, it was about how everyone was doing his frustration with Fushimi and other things that happened. while she was away she herd a huff behind her. Yuki turned around to see Dazai staring at her with a annoyed face. 

"what's up with you?" 

he walked over to the couch sitting next to her pulling her into his lap. 

"Yuki. you should be paying attention to me more." 

he kissed her neck as he spoke, she couldn't help a shiver of excitement yet nervousness run down her spine. 

"you've been so busy with work that you're neglecting me. then when you do have time you decide to read letters. not to mention from another man." 

he growled the last part nipping at the back of her neck leaving a mark. 

"ah!" 

"that's such a sweet sound, my belladonna~" 

he said in a teasing voice picking her up, she blushed looking up. 

"wait! where are we-" 

"to the bedroom." 

"huh! but-" 

"no but's tonight. I will make sure you will only think me and the pleasure that I give to you. tonight will be a night to remember Yuki. for both of us~" 

he smirked at her blushing face as he entered the bedroom laying her on his bed, hovering over her looking into her eyes. 

"but-" 

he cut her off with a deep kiss. 

"now let me take you to ecstasy~" 

from then on the night became heated with pleasure and love.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yuki woke up in Dazai's warm embrace, his breathing was calm and even. he was at peace and so was she. she raised one of her hands up to cup his cheek gently, trying carefully as not to wake him. but his hand covered hers pressing his cheek closer to her palm opening his eyes. 

"good morning." 

"you were awake." 

"yeah for a little bit. you have an adorable sleeping face~" 

she blushed looking away, at that point she noticed the lack of clothes of both her and Dazai. 

"ah!" 

she quickly ducked under the blankets trying to hide herself. he smirked he picked up the edge of the covers peeking under at her red face. 

'cute.' 

"there's no use hiding Yuki. I've already seen everything last night and you were beautiful. also you have to admit it did feel amazing right~" 

she blushed a deep shade of red averting her eyes but nodded. he grinned hugging her. 

"I love you Yuki, thank you for coming into my life." 

"I love you too Dazai."

The End


	17. Yata's Ending

Yuki got back to the bar Kusanagi was polishing one of his many glasses. 

"hey, is Dazai around?" 

"hmmm? oh welcome back Yuki. yeah, Kunikida dragged Dazai out somewhere but they should be back soon." 

she nodded sitting down. 

"in that case I'll wait here until they get back." 

"you wanna drink while you're waiting?" 

"yeah, why not. I'll have a smoothie then." 

"coming up princess." 

she gave a half hearted smile, staring at the door. 

'is it really ok to leave them? they did take care of my for a whole six years. and Dazai could do something drastic while I'm gone to get himself killed. I'll definitely miss everyone there.' 

"here you go." 

Kusanagi snapped Yuki out of her thoughts, setting the smoothie down in front of her. 

"you got a serious look on your face Yuki. something on your mind?" 

"yeah." 

"do you wanna talk about it?" 

she shook her head. 

"I'm fine." 

the sound of the bar door opened and two men walked in. 

"whoa! what a day, Kunikida did you really have to make me do all that?" 

"obviously dumb ass! you haven't gotten any work done, then you went on to get into a stupid argument-" 

yeah, yeah, I get it." 

"hey Dazai." 

he looked over to the girl at the bar. 

"oh Yuki, you came back! how was your walk?" 

"it was good. I was hoping I could talk to you." 

"of course Bella. please right this way~" 

he held open the bar door for her she walked outside as he followed after her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dazai and Yuki soon reached the park taking a seat on on a bench. 

"so I guess you made your decision on what you wanna do huh?" 

she nodded. 

"yeah after a long time of thinking, I've decided that I'm gonna stay here with my family. they need me to help around here and also..." 

Yuki trailed off looking at the ground a tint of red on her cheeks. Dazai looked at her then up at the sky with a somewhat sad smile. 

"I see. I guess I lost, huh?" 

he joked a bit. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings." 

he placed his hand on top of her head, she looked over towards him. 

"hey don't worry about it, I understand. besides something tells me that a certain skater-boy holds your heart right~" 

he grinned, she blushed an absolute tomato red. 

"y-yeah." 

"well if it's him I guess I don't mind losing. after all I know for a fact he will treat you right." 

he stood up stretching a bit. Dazai he looked back at her questioningly. 

"I really am sorry...." 

he smiled patting her head again. 

"it's ok, haven't you ever heard the saying if you truly love someone you let them go. I love you Belladonna which means I want you to be happy, even if it's with someone else." 

"thank you." 

he nodded. 

"we should probably be getting back, the preparations have already been made for everyone heading back to Yokohama. but We better report to Kunikida the situation." 

they both started heading back to the bar.

\---------------------------------------------------

The day finally came for the detective agency to head back to Yokohama. everyone was gathered around saying their goodbyes, Kunikida looked at Yuki. 

"Yuki are you sure about this?" 

"absolutely. besides it'll be good to have an informant over here, now that we know that the port has moved it's business all the way out here." 

Kunikida nodded. 

"as long as you get your work done and are happy that's all that matters." 

she gave Kunikida a smile and a small bow. 

"thank you for taking care of me all these years." 

Kunikida adjusted his glasses. 

"yeah well you're part of our family too so don't forget it brat!" 

Atsushi stepped up to Yuki. 

"I'm gonna miss you Yuki." 

he said. 

"yeah I'll miss you too tiger boy and riding on your back. it made things much easier." 

he looked at her frowning. 

"is that all I am to you? a source of transportation." 

"no of course not! were friends as well the transportation was just an added bonus." 

she said with a smile, Kyoka she snapped her head to look at Yuki. she was saying her goodbyes to Anna. over the time she was there Yuki noticed that the two became quite close. 

"be sure to take care of Atsushi for me. you know he'll get into some sort of trouble without one of us looking after him." 

she nodded then hugged her. 

"I'll miss you Yuki."

"I'll miss you too." 

she stepped back finally after a couple more goodbyes only Dazai was left, as he walked up to her. 

"be sure to take care Yuki, and keep in contact with us. I expect one letter a month at the very least for us. that's other than work." 

she smiled. 

"don't worry, I'll definitely keep in contact with you guys for sure. you don't have to worry." 

he nodded his approval patting her head. 

"and remember if you ever change your mind about being here, my door is always open to you my belladonna~" 

a hand shot out grabbing Dazai's wrist pulling his hand away from her head. you looked over to see it was Yata, he was frowning. 

"not happening." 

Dazai smirked at him, slowly he retracted his hand shoving it into his pocket. his face suddenly turned serious. 

"be sure to take care of her, keep her safe." 

"like you need to tell me that." 

Dazai nodded. 

"well it's time to go. thank you for hosting us." 

he turned to Kusanagi. 

"feel free to call on us whenever you need our help, we'll come right away." 

"likewise for us as well." 

he shook Dazai's hand with that he turned away disappearing out the door. 

"good riddance!" 

Yata huffed, Yuki chuckled then stretched. 

"well its good to be back." 

Mikoto spoke up. 

"Yuki is this truly what you want? cause I don't mind you going with them if it makes you happy." 

"yeah, I'm sure. I feel more at home here and they'll just ship my work out here knowing Kunikida. and besides I have another reason for staying." 

"oh, what would that be?" 

she looked at Yata for a second, a red tint appeared on her cheeks. he was still glaring at the door where Dazai Just left. she looked back to Mikoto and the clan who were staring at her with looks of interest and curiosity, although in the case of Kusanagi and Mikoto they were smirking. she turns away quickly from all of them. 

"not telling, it's a secret!" 

"aw come on Yuki spill!" 

"no way!" 

"you know we'll figure it out eventually~" 

one of them put in. 

"maybe. but until then good luck with that. now I better set stuff up so I can receive work Yokohama and work from here." 

Yuki heads upstairs to her room closing her door. everyone looked at Yata. 

"what?" 

"nothing~" 

Kusanagi said in a smug way, heading back behind his bar. everyone went back to whatever they were doing before, slowly spreading across the bar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night when everyone was asleep Yuki went and knocked on Yata's door. she heard shuffling around in the room for a moment then the door opened a little, showing a half asleep Yata rubbing his eyes. he was wearing a tank top and a shorts. 

"yuki what's up? it's really late you know." 

"yeah. but I needed to talk to you, it's important. also I didn't want the rest of the clan to hear."

at that he sobered up, fully awake letting her into his room shutting the door behind them. he took a seat on the bed while she sat across from him on the couch. 

"what is it?" 

"ummm.... you know how I said there were two reasons I wanted to stay." 

he nodded. 

"I want to tell you the other one." 

he nodded again indicating for her to continue. 

"it's because I want to stay with you...." 

he blushed. 

"ever since the time you told me you loved me. I couldn't stop thinking about you, whenever I thought about going back to Yokohama with the rest of the detective agency leaving you again. that thought to me was just too painful, Misaki I love you. I want to continue to stay by your side, so will except my feelings and all of me?" 

Yata grins. 

"you idiot. of course that should be obvious considering I've loved you for a long time now. besides I should be the one saying that." 

he comes closer to her embracing her. 

"I love you too." 

they both stayed like that for a while. 

"hey Misaki." 

"yeah." 

"can I stay with you tonight?" 

she looked down at the floor for a minute waiting for his answer, he blushed. 

"y-yeah." 

Yuki smiled walking over to the bed getting in, she moved to one side so yata could have room. he got in pulling the covers over Yuki and himself, she snuggled up to him leaning her body into his. he stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed, Yuki soon found her eyelids felt heavy slowly she slipping into the world of dreams, yata fallowing soon after.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three months since yata and Yuki got together as a couple. it didn't take long for homra to find out, in fact they found out the next day due to Tatara going up to Yata's room to get him up for breakfast and morning rounds. but when he got there he was greeted with the sight of the both of them snuggled together under the blanket sleeping peacefully. lest to say he immediately got his camera and recorded the two of them sleeping together. Yata's arm tightly wrapped around Yuki in a protective embrace. after a little bit of filming the two of them together he decided that it was better to just let them both sleep in just for today. he went back downstairs and sat down at the bar smiling and looking at his camera. pretty much from there it was self explanatory of what happened.... 

looking back on the memory Yuki giggled to herself. Kusanagi looked at her smiling. 

"what's got you so happy?" 

"I was just remembering something." 

"oh, and what was it?" 

she grinned to herself. 

"sorry but that's a secret~" 

"then I'm pretty sure I know what it's about." 

"sorry, but that trick won't work on me anymore Kusanagi." 

the bartender shrugged. 

"well you can't blame me for trying." 

she smirked, one of the guys came in carrying an envelope. 

"hey Yuki, you got more work from the agency!" 

"oh good! this should contain my paycheck from last months work." 

she looked through the envelope seeing the usual as well as a couple letters from her fellow workers at the agency, as well as one more. which surprised her greatly. 

"hey Misaki." 

"hmm?" 

the boy lifted his head from the card game he was playing with some of the other guys. 

"what is it?" 

"you got a letter from someone at agency." 

"that's weird." 

he takes the letter from her opening it. he reads it, with each line he got angrier and angrier tick marks appearing on his four head. he crumpled up the sheet of paper setting it on fire burning it to ash. 

"what it say?" 

Kusanagi asked. 

"nothing important, although bandages needs to mind his own god damn business!" 

Yata reply's while cracking his knuckles, all Yuki could do is sigh. 

"well I'm heading upstairs to get to work, let me know if you need anything all." 

the guys in the bar nodded. after that Yuki went upstairs and disappeared into her room and her door closed. Kusanagi put down the glass he was polishing looking at Yata. 

"so what did the letter say Yata?" 

"nothing important. he was just messing with me and being annoying. even though he's all the way in Yokohama he's such a pain in the ass! I can't believe Yukis still friends with him! it pisses me off!" 

he fumed. 

"sounds like your jealous~" 

Chitose put in. 

"what? don't be stupid. I'm not jealous! besides what would I have to be jealous over." 

"his charming good looks, his strength in fighting, his ability to actually be honest with Yuki about his feelings and not agonizing over it for years." 

Chitose listed off all the reasons he could think of. Yata couldn't deny that he wasn't jealous of a few of the things Chitose listed off. 

"yeah well, whatever!" 

Yata got up from his chair fallowing Yuki upstairs grumbling. he soon arrived in front of Yuki's door knocking. he heard a soft come in, he did closing the door behind him locking it. 

"oh yata, why'd you lock the door?" 

he blushed. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something and I'd rather no one bother us while we do." 

she nodded stopping her work turning to him sensing he was nervous about it. 

"so what is it?" 

he looked down at the floor. 

"are you happy? with me I mean...." 

she looked at him surprised. 

"of course I am! what brought this on all of a sudden, did it have something to do with that letter?" 

"y-yeah, that and something else that the other guys said..." 

"listen I don't care what the others said, but I like you just the way you are! it doesn't matter to me about the other stuff! what matters to me is that you care and you've shown that over and over again. so to me it doesn't matter what the others think!" 

he suddenly felt a burst of confidence from her words. he came closer to her embracing her tightly in his arms. 

"Misaki?" 

"Yuki thank you." 

he pulled away a little then brought his face closer, closing the gap between their lips. she stiffened at first surprised by his forwardness, wondering what suddenly came over him but slowly relaxed in his arms enjoying the sensation getting lost in the kiss. Yata moved his hands slowly down to her waist pulling her closer. soon they broke apart for air he looked into her eyes. 

"Yuki your so beautiful...." 

he started kissing her neck she couldn't help but let out a small moan and his name. he stopped looking at her. 

"Yuki, can we?" 

she nodded. 

"are you sure?" 

she nodded again. he picked her up and went over to the bed. they spent their first time in pleasure and ecstasy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Yuki woke up with one of Yata's arms around her keeping her body close to his in an almost protective manner. she smiled looking at his sleeping face. 

'he's amazing. how did she end up with a man so caring?' 

she rested one of her hands on his cheeks, kissing him. once she pulled away he blinked awake, he looked at her smiling. 

"good morning." 

"morning, sleep well?" 

"yeah." 

the comfortable silence was broken by the sound of the door opening. 

"hey Yuki, you've been sleeping-" 

both their heads snapped up to see Kusanagi, Mikoto and Tatara. Mikoto with an amused look on his face, Kusanagi shocked and Tatara looking a little surprised. 

"congratulations Yata." 

Mikoto said, walking away heading for downstairs. it was then that Yuki snapped out of her surprise and grabbed the nearest item which happened to be her alarm clock throwing it at the two remaining males, hitting Kusanagi in the face leaving a red mark. 

"GET OUT!!!" 

"sorry!" 

he closed the door, after their footsteps were gone Yuki barred her face in her hands embarrassed. 

"I thought I locked that door last night..." 

Yata said. 

"the lock broke a couple days ago. I was meaning to get it fixed." 

"hey it's ok. there is a plus to this." 

she lifted her face looking at him. 

"what's that?" 

"everyone will know you're mine!" 

he hugged her tightly, she giggled a little at his new possessiveness snuggling into his embrace. 

"yeah, you're right."

The End


End file.
